


The Bandit & The Bounty Hunter

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Pegging, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A bounty hunter named Quinn finds himself in the middle of a Deadlock Gang operation, then in the middle of a battle with Overwatch. When he and the Deadlock leader fall off the train, they also end up falling for one another. Awww...





	1. Chapter 1

Volskaya Industries, smack dab in the middle of Russia. Of course this would be the place where the things he needed would be located. Then again, with such cold weather he should have known better than to wear a simply outfit and bundle up, but Quinn the bounty hunter is many things, one of them being stubborn.

This all started in his conquest to become the toughest bounty hunter in the world, possibly working his hardest to become strong enough to handle the toughest heroes across the globe. The problem is, in order to do so there's a gun he would need to customize, which in itself isn't easy, though he's a bit of an expert at doing so. The roadblock here, however, comes in the form of the particular components he needs being unavailable for market. This means, essentially, they aren't for sale. He could take on all the bounties he'd like, but he would never be able to use that money to buy the equipment needed for such a heavy upgrade.

So he decides to do the next best thing; steal them.

After seeking out the help of famous hacker Sombra, Quinn would find the parts he needed at the headquarters for Volskaya, only to find right at that time that the components were being transported. Where to, he couldn't say, but he just knows that he needs to be on the train in order to properly find them. After hiding behind multiple shipping crates to ensure he isn't captured, Quinn manages to sneak aboard the train right as it's about to head off, slowly making his way through the various cars until he reaches the specific one he needs, using the hacker's coding to break in. Not a difficult task, even with a cargo train like this moving in motion. At least the tracks are nice and sturdy.

Once he finds the right car carrying the components, Quinn grins wickedly to himself, inspecting the parts he needed. Good shape, right model, looks as legitimate as can humanly be...nothing out of place for such a large manufacturer like Volskaya. Still, for as good as this payload is to him, he can't help but feel somewhat empty handed even with getting what he had been searching for in the first place. Maybe it won't pain him to take a little extra, enough to sell off for his own good fortune. Having packed up the loot he needs and then some, Quinn makes his way happily off the train car, happy that he could sneak away without getting caught by any of Volskaya's guards.

Then the door opens to the next car, and he stops in his tracks when he realizes what's looming over him; a tall, sturdy omnic that wears a bowler hat atop his head, and for reasons that Quinn finds hilarious, has a handlebar mustache built into his face. Though he's never met him before, his design sounds quite similar to something he'd heard about a long time back...

Looking behind the large android, who has yet to budge from his position, Quinn spots a group of other outlaws setting up a bomb on the other side of the car, the door opened up for them to likely place it on the connectors. Though there's a lot to take in on this, the hunter recognizes the emblem blazed all over their clothing, as the mark of the Deadlock Gang. Once he sees trouble that he'd rather not be apart of, the dark skinned bounty hunter make a quick pivot around, trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict...

Only for the omnic to grab him by the collar of his shirt, tugging him back so hard that he goes flying across the floor, landing just feet before the Deadlock Gang, who had heard the noises behind them. As Quinn tries to get to his feet, grunting from such a powerful toss, he sees one particular person, a white haired witch with a bandana wrapped over her lower face, leering down at him with her shotgun at the ready.

“Well well well...” she says silently. “What'd Bob end up finding on here? Another hero trying to get his glory by catching us in the act?”

As she pulls the bandana off her face, Quinn recognizes the woman immediately, her scarlet lips being the biggest thing to clue him in. Ashe, the leader of this gang, stands before him, with her shotgun barrels staring him down. Quickly, Quinn backs away from the Bandido Bitch, standing up with his hands in the air. The hunter knows better than to mess with someone like her, even with such a high bounty on her head. The pile of bodies that have tried and failed to get her is almost on par with the stacks of money she's worth.

Caught between Bob and the rest of her gang while the white haired bandit keeps her shotgun pointed at him, Quinn hears Ashe cackle before asking the bounty hunter, "So which gang are you apart of? Figured we were the only ones to hear about such a hefty score."

Quinn laughs, cocking an eyebrow in the Bandit Witch's direction. "I'm not with any gang, ma'am." he says. "Just a lone bounty hunter finding what he wanted, and you're not it. So I'm just gonna be on my way…"

Despite knowing that Bob is directly behind him, Quinn still tries to step around the giant omnic, wanting to get off the train as quickly as possible. But the large robot literally blocks his way, with the clicking of guns coming from behind him. "That's not gonna be so easy, darling." Says Ashe, grinning through her crimson lips. "How do I know you're not just gonna try and alarm someone we were here? You're just as likely to tip someone off, whether you're innocent or otherwise."

With a sigh, Quinn pulls out his pistol, turning back around to face Ashe and her gang as he points it at the white haired leader. This prompts Bob to open his forearm up to reveal rockets underneath, with the hunter waiting for the next move to be made by the group. "I don't wanna fight you, really I don't," says the dark skinned bounty hunter, "But if I gotta go down dying, at least I'll go down trying." There stands the bounty hunter, caught between a rock and a hard place. Nowhere for him to go, seeing as any route is blocked off. With a sigh, Quinn prepares to pull the trigger, ready to watch his life flash before his eyes…

Until he hears multiple gunshots behind him, knocking the guns out of his hand, and the Deadlock Gang's. Grabbing their hands from the sudden shock, all bodies turn to face the other side of the car, where a familiar outlaw stands, grinning in a cocky manner. This man Quinn at least recognizes, as he had thought the man to be long dead. "Well well…" he laughs. "Ashe, are y'all having a little infighting with this here new recruit?"

"McCree…" growls Ashe. "First off, this punk ain't associated with me. Second of all, how'd you find out about this heist?"

"Let's just say a little Spanish Fly tipped us off, just not directly." McCree says with a chuckle. "Someone 2as using hacker technology, and Athena picked up on it."

Quinn silently curses himself out. He had thought for sure this was fool proof. The Bandit Witch leers at his direction, already furious with his presence. "I'd pop a bullet through your skull right now if I didn't have a vendetta with Jesse." she growls at Quinn.

"Look, I don't like him either, so why not just shoot him?!" Quinn says back. "It's one of him and all of us anyway."

"You'd be surprised…"

"Well, normally I'd be your only concern," adds the outlaw, "But I've been asked to bring along some help to give them some field work."

Rolling his eyes, Quinn reaches into his pocket and shouts, "Fuck it, if nobody's gonna make a move in doing it myself!" With a roar, Quinn tosses a set of unmarked coins in the air, with the Deadlock Gang watching with perplexed looks. When he aims his pistol, they watch as McCree readies to shoot, only for the hunter's bullets to bounce off the coins in a pattern that hits the outlaw in several parts of his body. Quinn smirks as he watches McCree fall to his knee, with Ashe raising an eyebrow at his actions. "Whattaya say to that, McCreep? Thought you were dead, son, now you oughta be double dead!"

Even as he grunts in pain, McCree manages to have the last laugh, saying to the group, "I'd say.. It's a good thing I got that backup."

In a flash, McCree's body glows with a yellow light, one that slowly heals his wounds in almost no time flat. Quinn and the Deadlock Gang are stunned to see that the outlaw is accompanied by a woman with golden hair and flowing wings as she floats into the car. The hunter recognizes her as Angela Ziegler, code name Mercy, an older member of Overwatch that worked alongside Jesse.

"Just in the nick of time, it seems." Mercy says. "Honestly, McCree, you can be as bad as Genji sometimes when it comes to moving ahead."

"Well, when it comes to Ashe, can you blame me?" McCree asks, tossing his cigar to the ground. "Everyone else on their way?"

"Naturally."

Ashe grows angry, furious that the cowboy would even dare to bring support his way. "Goddamn…everyone, and you!" She barks, getting Quinn's attention. "Fucking SHOOT them already!"

With guns aimed specifically at Mercy, the Deadlock Gang all make their shot at the Swiss healer, with Jesse quickly moving in front of her. Thankfully, their shots are deflected back at Ashe and her crew, with Quinn quick to dodge as well. The dark skinned bounty hunter's eyes grow wide when he sees an omnic standing before them, sheathing a large sword back in its place. This pearly white omnic, with his body built to look extremely humanoid with a green visor over its eyes, is new to the hunter, but it didn't matter to him. They should still be an easy fight to deal with.

“Thought you got lost for a second, Genji.” McCree says.

“Apologies,” says the omnic, “I was trying to help our fourth get aboard the train. Her weaponry is not very portable, after all.”

“You could say that again.” adds Mercy.

“For the luvva-...” Ashe groans, finally having it up to here. “Just how many of you are there?!” With a point of her finger, the Bandit Witch shouts, “Bob, DO SOMETHING!” Tipping his bowler hat to her, Bob rushes at the trio of heroes, his fist ready to knock them off the train, only for a large flail to bop him in the head, sending him flying back into the Deadlock Gang. Fortunately for them and Quinn, they move quickly enough that the large omnic doesn't end up knocking them down like bowling pins. Coming from up the rear is a readhead in a compact armored suit, bearing a shield before her with a flail in her other hand.

“God damn...” Quinn says, whistling in an impressed tone. “I dunno who you are, kid, but you're something else with that flail.”

“Thanks.” says the redhead. “You might not know my name, but perhaps you've heard of my father, Torbjorn Lindholm?”

As the Deadlock Gang checks on Bob, Quinn laughs. “You're kidding me. That short stack? That guy's your dad?”

Shaking his head, McCree says silently to himself, “Big mistake with Brigitte there, rookie...”

Still laughing at the visual of someone like a Swedish midget giving birth to someone of her stature, Quinn forgets to put up his guard, getting knocked back by a shield rush provided by the armored redhead. Quinn finds himself floored next to Bob, though he's a bit more nimble in getting back to his feet. Ashe, furious over the continuous interruptions of the Overwatch team, cocks her shotgun as she leers at McCree. “First you tie me up on a payload, steal my ride, and now your damn teammates put my bot out of commission? That's fucking IT, McCree! SHOOT 'IM!”

As the other members of Ashe's gang start to shoot at the Overwatch agents, Mercy and Genji stand behind Brigitte's shield, the cyber ninja tossing his stars at the shooters while avoiding their potential payload. McCree prepares to shoot for Ashe, but Quinn rushes at him, his fist flying for the outlaw's face before he can even fire a bullet. His punch lands directly on McCree, causing him to nearly drop his gun. The outlaw does manage to use it, slapping the barrel against the dark skinned man's cheek hard enough to leave a mark. After rubbing at his cheek, Quinn hops away from another punch from the hero, grabbing his own gun to shoot at Jesse with more range. Six shots are fired, with McCree incapable of of dodging them. He feels nicked by the bullets, thankful that he has enough padding on his chest to avoid an actual bullet through his skin. “Nice shooting...” McCree says with a grunt.

“Thanks.” Quinn says.

“Not fine enough, though.” The outlaw brings his gun up, and hits his shots on Quinn in rapid succession. The bullets hit the hunter successfully, though they don't take him down automatically. The dark skinned man staggers back, allowing McCree some time to recover. Circling his shoulder, McCree says to Quinn, “Gotta admit, you're not as good as I thought you'd be for a new member of the Deadlock Gang.”

“Motherfucker, did I not just say I'm not with her?” Quinn grumbles, reaching his hand out for the fallen coins he had thrown out previously. Using magnetic technology, the coins come back to him, clinging onto his palm, where he gathers them up to toss them in the air yet again. Shooting another ricochet shot with his bullets, they bounce off until they rain down on the outlaw, surprising him with another harsh attack that sends him staggering back now. With another blow to the face, Quinn knocks him back down, forcing the outlaw to stay down, his eyes slowly shutting. Taking a moment among the rest of the chaos, Quinn reaches for McCree's gun, deciding to take it as a trophy for himself.

Just as he manages to swipe the gun from McCree's limp hand, Quinn grunts as something strikes him in the shoulder, forcing him to grab hold of it. Looking at the wall behind him, he realizes just how close he had been to getting hit worse by that shuriken. He then spots the cyber ninja with Angela following behind, gliding after him with a beam of blue energy attaching them together. Even Quinn is smart enough to see what they're doing, and a boosted Genji is not a good sign.

Running past Brigitte as she handles most of the bandits, Quinn finds himself hiding behind a stack of crates where Ashe is, mostly tending to her omnic. Peeking out from behind, Quinn shoots at Genji, who deflects his bullets, and shouts to Ashe, “We should probably hightail it out of here!”

After a short pause, Ashe realizes what the bounty hunter just said, turning her head to ask, “What's this 'we' stuff?!”

“They think I'm with you for some reason, okay?!” shouts Quinn, using his glove to call back his coins. “Lemme try to distract them and you get out first, all right?”

“And when did you become the boss of ME?” Ashe shouts.

“Just fucking trust me, okay?!” The hunter looks around the car, trying to find anything that can work while he shoots at Genji long enough to keep him back. Thankfully, Ashe uses her secondary gun to force Genji to bounce back as he leaps, which causes Mercy to retaliate and fall back behind Brigitte's shield in the meantime. “Thanks for that.” Quinn says. “Hey, that dynamite, you think I could use it?”

“Might as well,” Ashe says, shooting back at the heroes with her shotgun, “this whole thing's a bust anyway.” With a whistle, one of the members of her gang that's still standing grabs the unignited dynamite, managing to toss it her way before the flail from Brigitte nails him in the head. Handing it off to the bounty hunter, Ashe says to him, “You better know what the fuck you're doing.”

“I haven't let myself down yet.” Quinn says with a cheesy grin. Tossing the dynamite into the air with his coins, Quinn prepares his shot, while Brigitte's the first to spot the explosive. Cautiously, she holds her shield up high enough to block the damage. Mercy keeps her distance, using her Cadduceus stick to ensure the Swedish shield maiden's safety, while Genji hides behind a separate stack of crates himself. The bounty hunter aims his bullets at the nearest coin, watching as they bounce off the unmarked currency, eventually hitting the dynamite. A giant explosion erupts within the train car, blasting almost half the top off, blowing a big enough hole in the hull for them to make their escape. The explosion also sends the standing Overwatch agents tumbling back, their landing cushioned by the safety Brigitte's shield provided them.

With the heroes fallen, Ashe turns to her gang and shouts, “Get Bob and get outta here! We'll stay back in case they get up.” Her crew nods, grabbing Bob's husky metal body and making their way off the train by jumping into the snowy hills below. With the crew gone, Ashe and Quinn finally make their exit, with Ashe ready to jump before Quinn...

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" 

Surprised by the shouting Japanese, Ashe and Quinn turn to see a green dragon lunging in their direction, with that being the last thing they see before they end up tumbling down a steep hill, rolling down the snowy blanket while severely distant from the Deadlock Gang.

After having taken such a heavy tumble, both the Bandit Witch and the bounty hunter pass out.

##

When Quinn awakens, his mind and vision still groggy, he tries his best to recall the events that led to him currently laying atop a bank of snow, while it sleets heavily down upon him. Sitting up, the bounty hunter grabs his head, groaning a she shakes off the feeling of so much pain. He at least wishes that there was a healer of some kind that could have fixed his wounds, unlike McCree...

That's when the memories flash before him. The train, the components he needs for this weaponry, the Deadlock Gang, and of course Overwatch...That makes perfect sense to him, of course. If he had been out here drinking or something, he'd at least remember that much. At least the pain in his head is thanks to a fight and not just a long night of drinking. After he finds his bag of his new belongings not far from him, Quinn checks it to see if anything had been stolen. Thankfully, everything he had taken from the train was there, and nothing was stolen from him.

Likely only because the one person that would have taken it had yet to awaken.

Hearing a pained groan, Quinn crawls over to check on Ashe, who had taken the fall with him after that cyber ninja used that green dragon to attack them. He sees that the snow around her body has turned a deep crimson, a sign that she had been hurt in her fall from the train and its raised tracks. By the looks of it, she had hit a loose branch, with it puncturing her stomach and still remaining stuck in the same spot. She must have been bleeding for quite a while, with only the snow and the chilly Russian air eventually keeping the outpour of blood light.

As Quinn tries to examine her wound, Ashe jumps as she rolls onto her side, finally fully awake. She sees the dark skinned bounty hunter kneeling over her, trying to keep away from him. The pain she feels is too sharp, making even a reach for her gun too much to handle. Seeing the wound finally, the Bandit Witch begins to panic, looking at Quinn with an expression that tells him to not just stand there and do something. Just as quickly as she had awaken, Ashe goes limp yet again, with the bounty hunter concerned for her safety. He didn't want this to be on his hands, after all.

On the other hand, if she were to die of blood loss, he could actually collect that bounty, and become the one to finally claim to have slain the Bandit Witch. But in his mind that would be a lie, as he would know in his mind that he wasn't the one to do this.

Decisions, decisions...

##

Hours later, Ashe jumps back up, her skin covered in a cold sweat. The last thing she remembers is being out in the cold, her face hit heavily with snow, and a large gaping wound on her torso. She finds herself no longer outdoors, with a roof over her head and the only light source coming from a heated fireplace. She finds that her shirt and vest are gone, leaving only her bra and a bandage wrapped around her stomach, while she still wears her pants, boots, and a blanket over her lower body. She has no recollection of how she could have possibly arrived here, but…

"Good, you're awake."

Hearing the voice, Ashe hops up from her spot on the wooden floor, using the blanket to cover up her upper body. She goes to reach for a gun as she sees the dark skinned bounty hunter, whose name she didn't quite catch, sitting on a couch as he fiddles away with some gadgetry. Unfortunately for her, the weapons are on the other side of the room, and she's in no condition to rush over for them. She can barely move after that tumble off the train, and the wound isn't exactly doing her any favors, either. She leers at Quinn, who seems oddly casual for being in the same room…or cabin, as it appears to be…with someone as deadly as her.

"It looked like you might not ever wake up," Quinn adds, "seemed like you stopped breathing for a while."

Instead of a more proper greeting, Ashe asks of the bounty hunter, "Where the hell are we? Where'd you even find this place?"

Quinn shrugs, focusing on his tinkering instead. "Dunno, I just kept carrying you because you obviously needed help, found this little wooden shack, got some med packs and first aid, and here we are."

As she moves, Ashe hisses while she grabs her wrapped up injury. "Well those med packs must be outdated, because they sure as hell ain't kicking in yet!"

Sighing to himself, Quinn grabs one of the small containers off the table he works on, tossing it over to the injured Bandit Witch. It lands on her lap, at least allowing her to grab hold of the medical device to at least numb the pain. "Better?"

"Better." Ashe replies, feeling much more refreshed. "Stupid angel woman has to hog the best healing tech for herself…ain't fair."

"I was thinking the same thing." Quinn says with a smirk. "Maybe you should consider getting one in your gang."

"Know any?"

Quinn shakes his head. "If I did I think I'd be palling along with them."

"Figures as much." grumbles the Bandit Witch, slowly rising up to her feet. "Seems like all the good healing people are nothing but goody two shoes, always looking out for others but not ourselves."

"Pfft, I'm not exactly you, either. I just go where the money is."

Feeling much better, Ashe finds herself able to walk properly, still holding the blanket over her upper body. Sitting next to Quinn, she asks him, "So lemme guess, you're the bounty hunter type."

"Yup."

"And you know I've got a hefty bounty on my head."

"Yup." Quinn nods, still focusing on the tinkering.

"You could have left me to die, collect the bounty, and live rich and wealthy as ever."

"Yup."

Still perplexed that she's even sitting next to this man, her heart still beating, Ashe asks him, "So why in the name of Hell, Texas aren't you taking advantage of this injury?"

"Because first off," Quinn starts off, "It doesn't seem like a fair fight. Second, somehow I'll end up being the one dead while you get to leave with your body in tact and no bounty collected…trust me, you seem to have that kind of luck…"

"Sure wish that luck were around during moist of my heists." scoffs Ashe.

Quinn continues, "Third, human decency. Not gonna harm someone when they're already down. Fourth, and I hope you don't take much offense to this one, but you're quite the attractive woman. Can't bring harm to someone as pretty as you."

The comment brings a blush to Ashe's cheeks, the Bandit Witch covering them up quickly to avoid allowing the bounty hunter to see her in such a defenseless state. "That's surprisingly kind of you." she says. "But I'm not all that great. Look it me, I'm 39 and over the hill!"

"You sure as hell don't look 39." Quinn says, finally glancing at the white haired gang leader. "You don't exactly have wrinkles or anything like that."

"Boy, I take good care of my skin." Ashe says with a quick leer. "Never gonna understand people that think just cuz I'm near forty I gotta look it. If I look fine for my age, they need to get over it and worry about something more productive with their lives."

"…I see I touched a nerve. My bad." Quinn says apologetically."

After some time has passed, Ashe finally glimpses at the components the bounty hunter had been messing with. She recognizes at least one thing in his hands, however. "Is that McCree's gun?!"

"Yup," Quinn says with the biggest grin a man could have, "I took it off him after I knocked him out. Figured it's gonna make for a nice centerpiece to a new gun I'm modding."

Ashe cackles, "I wish I could see the look on his face when he sees that pistol of his is missing."

"Like I care!" Quinn says with a scoff. "I got a boatload of reasons for bot liking the guy. None of them personal, but I especially think if it weren't for him we wouldn't be here right now."

"So true." Ashe laughs, stretching her arms out. With her back arching, the Bandit Witch pushes out her chest, finally getting the dark skinned bounty hunter's attention, his eyes glancing at the way her body moves. Once she sees his gaze, Ashe stares back at him with seductive eyes, her arms moving behind her back to undo her bra. "Well, you did me quite a few favors between keeping my ass alive and knocking McCree on his ass. And anyone that can make an enemy out of Jesse…they're certainly a friend of mine." After she removes the cups off her breasts, Quinn is treated to a delectable surprise, one he hadn't thought he would experience during this series of unfortunate events; pierced nipples from a nice, firm pair of breasts. He licks his lips at the sight of the barbell piercings, watching as the Bandit Witch holds them up from the underside. “You know, given the cold air outside, I don't think we'll be leaving for a while. Maybe it's just best you and me cozy up, hm? I could use some extra heat myself.”

As if leaving all subtlety behind, the white haired bandit grabs Quinn's wrist, slowly bringing it atop her breast to get a good feel for her barbells. The dark skinned bounty hunter grins, kneading his finger tips into her mounds, watching as she relaxes from his touch. His mind wanders, giving into her temptations. After all, considering how much he had gone through just to get to where he is now, being able to modify the weaponry with a hero's gun and his components, he deserves to treat himself to some of Ashe's bounties.

Scooting closer to her pale, exposed upper body, Quinn leans his head into her breasts, his tongue sticking out as he flicks away at the pink nubs, often hitting the cold steel barbells that cause the Bandit Witch to seethe through her teeth. Pulling the bounty hunter in by his head, she pushes him closer into her breasts, his voice muffled as he feels himself smooshed in. He enjoys the close warmth of her bosom, proud that the gang leader has become comfortable enough around him to finally expose her upper body like this.

While his lips are preoccupied with her nipples, Ashe takes his hand once more and moves his fingers across her well toned torso, leading them down to the hem of her pants. After allowing them to slide through and feel the tuft of hair underneath, the Bandit Witch starts to undo her belt buckle, then unbutton her pants to allow the bounty hunter better access to her snatch. With less clothing in the way, Quinn is able to move his fingers over her clit, hearing Ashe moan with delight, her body stiffening with her legs squeezed together. The thighs keep the dark skinned man's hand at her crotch, allowing him to rub away at her genitals for as much sexual stimulation as he can provide.

“You've definitely been with a woman before, haven't you?” purrs Ashe, her fingernails resting on Quinn's neck to give him a light scratch. The feeling of her nails brushing on his dark skin sends tingles down the bounty hunter's spine, causing him to shiver lightly.

“I've been with girls, miss.” Quinn says, briefly removing his lips from her pierced nipples. “I can't say I've ever been with a woman before.”

“That's what I wanna hear.” cackles Ashe, allowing Quinn to place his lips back on her breasts. She moans loudly, her head slowly rotating clockwise as his fingers continue to rub at her clit, slowly making their way down the the entrance of her vaginal cavern. She hears the bounty hunter suckle her nipples, while his teeth bite down on the piercing, causing a reaction in her hips that bucks them against Quinn's fingers. After he massages her folds for a while, the bounty hunter finally injects his fingers inside of her tunnel, causing the Bandit Witch to sigh refreshingly. “Mmmph, it's been so long since I've had a good touch like that.” she says. “I'll barely even let any of my boys get a look at me, let alone get this close to my body.”

“That so?” asks Quinn. “Aside from your bodyguard, what'd you call him? Ah, anyway, they're all kinda dim. That's why you're the one in charge, right?”

“So true.” sighs Ashe, petting his skin. While she enjoys the way his fingers move about her snatch, rubbing against her fleshy cave to arouse her, she wants Quinn to feel a sense of satisfaction as well. Soon she taps her finger against his neck, getting his attention once more. “How about I see what you're packing now, hon?”

As if eager to show off his best weapon, Quinn rests one knee onto the couch while he undoes his attire, with the white haired bandit using her fingers to stimulate herself in his place. After he drops his pants, Quinn hears a whistle from the gang leader, who stares at his rod for the length and girth. “That work for you?” he asks.

“Very much.” replies the Bandit Witch, scooting over on the couch as she leans into the bounty hunter's crotch, resting her crimson lips around the shaft. Her tongue flicks away heavily against his crown, humming as she feels the precum escape his slit. She swallows every drop that he releases, her lips moving slowly towards the base along the boner, while Quinn simply exhales his breath. Though he keeps her hands off her, the bounty hunter watches as she swallows his shaft with incredible ease, amazed at how she can take him in without choking or gagging on his girth. Once she reaches the base of his chocolate colored cock, she remains there for quite a long period of time, the breath from her nostrils against his pelvic region while her tongue swirls along the flesh, coating it in her saliva as best she can.

As she pulls her head back from the shaft, a string of saliva sticks between her lips and the tip, with a streaked circle having formed along his member. The white haired Bandit Witch licks the strand off, breaking the tiny bridge between them. After staring up at Quinn with her eyes, Ashe gets off the couch for only a brief moment, fully removing her pants to reveal her full naked body. After kicking them off, only her boots remain on, with the dark skinned bounty hunter keeping his gaze on them. “That's a pretty design you got on them.” he says.

“Don't be so modest.” Ashe says, laughing as she pushes her palm against Quinn's chest. After the bounty hunter ends up on his back atop the couch, the white haired woman crawls on, raising her backside up for his view while she lowers her head onto his shaft yet again. Rather than fully encompassing his pole in her mouth, she prefers to lick the bottom side slowly and methodically, while the bridge of her nose rubs up against the tip with each upward lap. When she reaches the crown with her salivating tongue, she circles around the dark nub before slowly sinking her teeth into the soft tissue, watching Quinn's face contort, his eyelid flickering as she sees him try to fight off showing off his enjoyment of her actions.

After letting her lips suckle on the tip a while longer, Ashe pops it from her mouth, shifting her body around on the sofa until she's kneeling atop Quinn's body, the bounty hunter watching as he breasts bounce slightly with her movement. Sticking her ass back against his cock, the Bandit Witch coos as it rubs between her cheeks, getting nice and stiff within her crack. Her boots make slight noises as she slowly rises and falls, her ass bumping against the bounty hunter's cock repeatedly, aiming to get him at his stiffest while her own saliva coats her crack. She smirks while she hears Quinn breathe heavily, his hands clenching into fists while he tries to hold back the temptation to grab hold of her. It amuses the Bandit Witch, seeing him feel so beneath her, though she would admit in her head that she does merely have that presence to her.

“You want it bad, don't you?” Ashe asks with a breathy voice. She leans into Quinn, her breasts rubbing against his chest while the pierced nipples glide across his dark skin until her face meets with him. “You want me to let you ride my pussy out, don't you?”

“Yes ma'am.” replies the bounty hunter.

Her body shifts back yet again, with Ashe sucking her lower lip when she feels the tip rubbing against her vaginal folds. Her eyes roll back as she pushes her hips down against his crown, grunting when it finally pops inside her cavern. The Bandit Witch rolls her eyes back, feeling the bounty hunter's shaft stretch her out as it burrows inside her body, while Quinn watches on with surprise as she was able to guide his cock inside her without use of hands. That, to him, is truly how a woman is compared to the many girls he's been with. Truly experienced enough to get it in like that.

Kneeling upright over his body, Ashe grinds her hips atop Quinn, his shaft shifting around inside her tunnel. Squeezing away at her pierced nipples, she watches as the bounty hunter continues to restrain himself, keeping his hands off her pale body. "Lighten yourself up, pal," Ashe says, grabbing Quinn by the wrists to place his hands on her hips, "if I'm letting you fuck my pussy, you've already got every right to touch me."

Nodding to the Bandit Witch, Quinn runs his hands over her lower body, getting a feel of her skin. Her body is nice and smooth, with nary a wrinkle in place. The bounty hunter hears her sigh as his thumbs run over her pelvic bone, watching as she cups her breasts. Her thumbs press down on her barbell piercings, Quinn watching as they disappear into her soft pale skin. As his rod continues to move about inside her muff, Ashe starts to growl while her eyes roll back into her head. "Mmmph, it's so nice, how your cock moves inside me." She says, resting her hands on the bounty hunter's chest. "Haven't had it this good in a long time."

"That's good to know." Quinn grunts, feeling his member throb away inside the Bandit Witch. The dark skinned bounty hunter, feeling his lust for her rising, sits up as he tries to lean into Ashe, lips ready for a quick peck…only for the white haired gang leader to press her finger against his nose, pushing him back down to his position.

"Nah uh." Ashe says, wagging her finger at the dark skinned hunter. "I got the high road here, cowboy. What I say goes." Her hips begin to buck hard against Quinn's shaft, feeling his grip on her hips tighten as he tries to restrain himself. She's aware of the twitching inside herself, knowing the bounty hunter is trying his best to hold back. The white haired bandit purrs, pleased with the way Quinn reacts to her actions. The best part, for her anyway, is that she isn't even trying her best to toy with his mind.

Some time passes, and the two are now standing by the fireplace, with Ashe's hand resting against the wall as she allows the dark skinned bounty hunter to take her from behind. Quinn holds her leg up to allow himself better access to her snatch, while the Bandit Witch wraps her other arm around his shoulders for support. Even as his cock thrusts into the older woman's muff, the gang leader is the one that takes the lead, pumping her pelvis down against his shaft. The dark skinned hunter's other hand squeezes into her ass cheek, feeling the firmness of her rump. The bandit's backside squishes down against Quinn's groin, who takes pleasure in the sounds of her slapping against his hips.

"Oooh, fuck, that feels good, right?" Ashe asks, hissing through her teeth. Quinn feels her fluids dripping down his cock, though it feels much more solid than he anticipates, reminding him of a lubrication. Then he reminds himself that women do this when aroused. "Your cock feels nice and cozy inside my snatch, doesn't it? You like how I squeeze down on that big black cock of yours?"

"I didn't know you…nff!" Quinn bites his lower lip as Ashe squeezes her walls down on his rod, causing the bounty hunter's body to tense up. His veins pulse against her cavern, as if demanding release, while her juices continue to trickle around the member for better lubrication. The Bandit Witch cackles, enjoying every moment she spends teasing the man that saved her from near blood loss.

Soon the pair return to the sofa, with Ashe riding atop Quinn once more. The position has changed, as now Ashe stands between the bounty hunter's legs, while the dark skinned man lays back with the Bandit Witch in control of her movements. She still juts her hips against him while his rod moves about, massaging her cavern walls while her juices continue to drip out between her folds, creating a puddle that forms on the sofa. The cum makes a trail on the dark shaft, trickling down his scrotum and dripping onto the couch from there. Her thighs slap hard against his body from this angle, assuring her dominance over the bounty hunter for as long as she can.

That's when it happens. Quinn grips Ashe's cheeks as tightly as he can, growling through his teeth while the Bandit Witch immediately removes his cock from her snatch, kneeling before him to use her hand to stroke the cock. She uses an aggressive speed to ensure that the bounty hunter hits his peak, laughing as she awaits the inevitable eruption. She watches on with wide eyes as his sperm shoots out of his slit into the air, strings of semen flying about. The bandit is careful to aim it towards Quinn's body, his milky loads spreading onto his abs while making a mess in the process. When the cum dies down, Ashe locks lips with the tip once again, savoring the salty flavor of his semen as it coats the nub in his fluids, merely wanting to taste his load without injecting the whole of it inside her body.

But the Bandit Witch isn't finished just yet. Standing over the bounty hunter, Ashe rubs away at her snatch, fingering herself quickly until she needs her own release. Quinn watches on in surprise as her fluids start to splash out of her like a fountain, with the gang leader growling while her cum flies everywhere from such a frequent amount of rubbing at her genitals. She roars loudly, pulling back on her clit as she squirts her fluids out onto the tired Quinn, his torso soon coated in her liquids as she sprays them out, watching as he lips slowly curl up on the sides, seemingly pleased with her work.

Soon Ashe collapses on top of Quinn's body, the dark skinned bounty hunter wrapping his arms around her as she cozies up to him. It seems to merely be on instinct with the Bandit Witch, rather than anything he may have done to please her. Soon after, they end up passing out, likely still tired from the previous battle. They both are just thankful to have the energy for a quick little moment like this.

##

Quinn snorts himself awake, finding his body still bare several hours later. He sees that Ashe has left him, looking around the room to find that the Bandit Witch is already dressing herself back up. Once she looks in his direction, the white haired bandit chuckles. “Good, you're up now. I was thinking maybe I'd leave you behind to get back to wherever on your own.”

After rubbing his eyes open, Quinn asks in a groggy manner, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I got a call from my crew,” she says, handing his clothes back to him, “and told them where we're at. So they'll be on their way. Figured I might as well invite you on board. Beats the hell out of forcing your way through this cold neck of the woods.”

After he dresses up, Quinn grabs the tools he had used to rebuild his gun, including what remains of McCree's pistol. “Much appreciated. I figure from there I'll just head off on my own.”

“On your own, hm?” she asks. “You sure you don't wanna be apart of the Deadlock Gang officially? We could use another helpful hand.” Approaching Quinn, she runs her fingernails under his chin. “And I could use an actual helping hand as well...”

With a chuckle, Quinn merely replies, “I'll give it some thought. But thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

“All right, punks, move it in! Don't try to make any funny moves for the door, or so help me God I'll kill you even if the bounty's asking for your sorry ass alive and ONLY alive!”

The inside of the bounty office, which seemed almost like a futuristic bank with high end security and holding cells, turns their attention to the door as they hear a familiar voice, seeing Quinn walk in with at least five other men in tow. These people looked like something out of a different world, looking nothing at all like they would belong with the aesthetics of the heroes of Overwatch, or even the high ranking agents of Talon. That much certainly catches everyone's attention, though the guards still have their laser guns on hand on the off chance that many caught men decide to start up a ruckus.

As he approaches one of the clerks, Quinn hands his captives off to security, who place them into a large barrier meant to identify the bounty. Leaning on the desk, the dark skinned man keeps his gun on his captures until security has them all checked out, while the clerk sighs of annoyance. “Quinn, we've been over this.” says the young blonde male. “We can only accept one bounty at a time, we don't have the space to hold so many at once.”

Quinn scoffs. “Then maybe you guys should build another office.” he says. “It's not my fault I gotta go all the way out for some asshole thieves and killers, find some new potential captives on my way back, and have to come out here were the northwest meets southwest, now is it, Stan?”

The blonde, Stan, sighs as he looks over the results of the scanned bounties. “Maybe if more people were capable of capturing bounties, yes. But even for five of these, they aren't surprisingly all that high in payment.”

“Again, that's why I brought five.” Quinn insists. “If I did just one job and brought you one guy in, I'd have to wait for another opportunity. Five small jobs in a row? At least the sum of money coming from that'll be worth it.”

“You're impossible sometimes...” Stan sighs, counting up the credits owed to the bounty hunter. “I guess that would explain why you've been gone for a year now.”

Quinn laughs, shaking his head as he rolls his shoulder out, with the blonde clerk hearing the cracking of his joints. “Nope, I was actually out for a few solid months. I had an injury dealing with some Aussies.”

“Ah, so let me guess,” Stan says, “it didn't pan out so well.”

“You could say that.” Quinn says with a shrug. “Any new postings?”

“A few on the board, yes,” Stan replies, “go ahead and look, I'll transfer the credits your way in the meantime. This will take a bit longer, since you brought in a lot more than we limit...”

The hunter has a laugh at that, though he's the only one in the office that seems to be doing so. Perhaps because, unlike the stiffs that work the office jobs within the bounty hunter career, he has a blast with rounding up so many potential people and bringing them in for cash. The small time jobs are good for now, since those will at least be easy for the taking until his shoulder fully recovers. Even four months after that incident it still isn't in perfect shape, but it's fine enough that he can do what he needs to do.

Upon approaching the bulletin board, littered with all sorts of wanted posters, his eyes are immediately glued to one poster in particular, with a hefty reward for the woman pictured; white hair, red eyes, and a bandana that covers her lower face. Even without that, the Deadlock Gang emblem printed onto the bandana is still enough to tell Quinn who it is that has such a high price on her head. As he stares on at the well-captured shot of the woman, the bounty hunter can't help but chuckle to himself, still in disbelief that not only has it been a year since that incident, but that he also had a one night stand with the leader of the Deadlock Gang, the Bandido Bitch herself, Ashe.

It's been so long, and yet he still thinks about everything they had done within that long, cold evening after they had been knocked out of the train. To Quinn, it still feels like a dream become reality, as who would ever suspect a bounty hunter like himself hooking up with one of the most wanted women this side of the country? Nobody, not even him. While he wishes he could just leave it at being a one and done, he still thinks far too well about her build, those ruby lips touching on him, and the many positions they took to within the Russian cabin...

Still, Quinn can't consider it a total loss. He had stolen McCree's revolver from when Overwatch came in to try and claim Ashe's head and practically ruined his bounty, but he got a good glimpse of that angelic healer the outlaw brought along as part of Overwatch. It's actually where he drew inspiration for his current chest plate, which is currently underneath the duster, well concealed by the gun belts crossing over his torso, which is currently a holster for his own guns, as well as the modified laser gun he had fixed from parts of McCree's old gun. And again, he got to put his cock in Ashe, and realize that there's not enough money in the world to go after a bounty that busty.

Again, he laughs to himself. These thoughts only occupy his head, with nobody else in the office paying him any mind due to taking care of five new detainees who wait to be taken off to prison. Ignoring Ashe's wanted poster for the time being, he looks at someone else worth his time to capture, someone low in pay yet low in danger. Quinn settles on the MacDougal brothers, as even for the two of them neither one is capable of outrunning his special little card trick. They may not be anywhere close to the city, but that doesn't bother him, as he could use a small change in the scenery anyway.

With his sights set, Quinn returns to Stan, who informs him that the credits have been put into his account. One quick check of said account, and the bounty hunter grins, nodding his head to Stan before he heads off. “By the way, that's a nice chest plate there.” Stan says.

“I got some inspiration, from a muse, you could say.” Quinn says just before heading out on his next mission.

##

Eight hours later, Quinn finds himself almost in the middle of nowhere, wondering how anyone can survive this distance on so little. While it's not the most barren strip of land he's driven down on, it's also not all that commercial. Nothing but desert and the occasional rest stop, with maybe one or two diners spread about twenty miles apart. How anyone can survive out here with so little traffic is beyond him, but it does appear that these places are still getting some form of business, judging by the number of vehicles littering the parking lot.

Deciding he could go for some grub now, Quinn pulls off the road, heading for a diner that he hopes isn't the last one he'll see on his travels to get the bounty on the MacDougal brothers. It's not like they're going anywhere, since they can't even tell they're being tracked.

After sitting at the counter and making his order, Quinn sits peacefully, ignoring any eyes that may be on him while he awaits his meal. As he thinks about how the brothers are the only real potential he has in a decent bounty to make up for the lack of time spent hunting, as well as his bills towards his shoulder, he grows curious. There surely has to be some major payday in his near future, and if one place doesn't properly offer the kind of money he wants, he may have to try other methods and sources to get the kind of money he wants. Checking the holo-phone on his wrist, Quinn does his best to casually open a browser window that will allow him to see what the people on the other side of the battlefield can offer him.

Yes, while not as obvious as the offices where Quinn goes to pick up and drop off his bounties, there does exist a market where the more notorious and double-crossing mercenaries go about hiring others to do part of the dirty work for them. It certainly explains how Talon can get so many people under their thumb, not including the likes of Sombra, Widowmaker, or Reaper, as well as how Ashe can get her own niche group of bandits whenever someone in the Deadlock Gang either gets nipped in battle or screws up one too many times to the point she has to give them the boot herself.

“Speak of the bitch...” Quinn says to himself.

He looks at a posting placed by Ashe herself, something he never expected. It's not the same thing as a hiring for a member of the Deadlock Gang, although he may not mind that so much. Instead, he sees that she's looking for something much less expendable than some mook, a motorbike that definitely seems to suit her aesthetics quite well. Right above the description of the post, there are two pictures. One that clearly shows the bike as it stands, and the other...well, the other makes Quinn see red.

Jesse McCree. Not only does she have a picture of the person that took her bike from her, but it of course has to be the one man that Quinn cannot see eye to eye with when it comes to morals. He doesn't know what happened between him and Ashe that lead to the inevitable taking of her possessions...fortunately, he's able to learn about it thanks to the text, in all caps, left behind by the Bandido Bitch. Or as the handle she uses reads, “BanditBitchDLG”.

“WANTED, MY BIKE. THIS SORRY ASS LOSER INTERRUPTS ME AND MY GANG IN THE MIDDLE OF A HEIST, WHEN SUDDENLY HE SHOWS UP, PROBABLY EATING SOME WELL DESIGNED PIE IN THE DINER NOT TOO FAR FROM THE TRAIN TRACKS. WHO THE FUCK EVEN PUTS A DINER THAT CLOSE TO THE TRACKS? OR UNDER THEM?

HE BEATS OUR ASSES AND SENDS US HAULING AWAY ON THE SLOWEST MOVING HOVER VEHICLE I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED. AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, HE ZOOMS ON BY US WITH HIS BIKE. HE HAS THE NERVE TO STOP MY GANG AND THEN POURS SALT IN MY WOUND. WILL BE HANDSOMELY REWARDED FOR BRINGING MY BABY BACK.”

Yup, that all sounds innocent enough to Quinn to get him on Ashe's good side. Not that he needs the extra motivation, though. This is still McCree he's dealing with. He could have a beef with a hamster and the bounty hunter would still choose the furry little thing more love than he ever would that Overwatch do-gooder. His mind settled, Quinn decides to hunt down the outlaw and the Bandit Witch's bike, once he's had his meal.

One fulfilled appetite later, and the bounty hunter makes his way out of the diner, going for his own ride while looking down the road he's about to travel. His eyes unintentionally scan around the parking lot, when he spots a bike parked right near the diner. As he stops in his tracks, Quinn keeps his eyes locked on the vehicle, then looks over the posting left behind by Ashe once more. A double take, then a triple take is done between the bike and the image, before Quinn realizes he has one of the luckiest coincidences right before him; the bike he was about to go out and hunt down is right before him, which can only mean one thing...

“McCree's here...” Quinn says silently, wondering how he could possibly miss such an obvious target when leaving the diner.

“Hey!” A voice shouts from the diner's doorway, causing Quinn to turn around, seeing the sharp shooter he had only started looking for just minutes ago. He sees the leer in McCree's eyes, glaring right back as the two stand off in the middle of the diner's parking lot, with nobody inside the wiser about the encounter occurring outside. “I remember you,” Jesse says, taking the steps that lead to the parking area, “You were that bounty hunter guy that got in the way of that Deadlock Gang incident at Volskaya.”

“Oh, so you don't think I was part of their gang? Good to know now.” Quinn says, obviously snarking at the outlaw. “Coulda sworn you assholes in Overwatch were trying to get after my ass in that brawl.”

“Hey, we had no idea what was going on until after the fact!” McCree shouts. “Now, normally I'd go about apologizing and trying to make amends...but as it so happens, I seemed to lose something in the middle of that scuffle. I don't remember much, but from what Torb's daughter tells me I got blindsided and knocked out by you. Even worse, my gun wasn't with me afterwards.”

Quinn admits, “Yeah, I took it. What about it?”

“I'd like it back, you son of a bitch!” McCree snaps. Quinn looks at the holster to Jesse's side, noticing his hand opened up to grab another gun the outlaw has. It certainly may not be anywhere near as good as the one he had back in Volskaya, but it's all he has.

Upon hearing this demand, Quinn laughs. “Sorry to say, but I took it and used it to build myself a new gun. And whatever's left? Prolly in the back of my truck. Not like I'd let you have it either way.”

McCree exhales through his teeth, his other hand balling into a fist out of pure fury he has towards the bounty hunter. “Then I guess there's only one other way I'm gonna get it back!” He then reaches for his six-shooter, aiming it right for Quinn as he fires the first shot. The hunter dodges it, looking back as the bullet flies off into nowhere. “Nobody's taking my weapon and modifying their own without some form of punishment.”

“Just like you took Ashe's bike?” Quinn asks.

“Hey, how else is someone supposed to ride off into a sunset after the fight I had with her? Had to impress someone at the time. Not like she was gonna get it back anyway.” McCree reasons.

“Well she's getting it back now!” shouts Quinn, getting his own guns out for a more fair fight. He fails to fire in time, as McCree has his gun still ready, and fires off another five shots before getting a quick reload into his pistol. Three shots hit the bounty hunter in his chest, the plate blocking and absorbing the damage easily. His arm, however, went limp, as it has no armor over it. His gun drops to the ground, leaving him with only one good arm in this fight.

“Seems more even now if you ask me.” McCree says, preparing to fire more. “Now I'm giving you a chance to turn over whatever you made out of my gun, or more than just one arm goes limp around here.”

Quinn can already see the small number of patrons inside the diner, as well as the workers, staring out after hearing the shots of gunfire coming from McCree. The bounty hunter couldn't care less, deciding to muscle through his pain and deal with the outlaw as best he can with his current situation. As McCree prepares another shot, Quinn is more prepared, firing off a bullet that goes for the outlaw's head. Reacting quickly, McCree ducks under the shot, looking back up to find that the bounty hunter has now left his sights. He has doubts that the dark skinned man just up and left the diner, and he would be right; Quinn managed to hide behind a vehicle, his arm healing up as it pushes the bullets out of where McCree shot him. After the bullets land on the pavement, Quinn decides that this has to end now, refusing to let this last longer than it needs to.

“Might as well break out the Einherjer suit...” Quinn says to himself, pushing a button on his wrist communicator. Upon hearing a mechanical hodge podge of noises, McCree finds the vehicle the bounty hunter had lept behind, and quietly makes his way over to deal with Quinn once and for all. Meanwhile, Quinn's suit manages to cover his full body, removing the duster in the process. As McCree inched closer, the outlaw is taken aback by something flying out from behind the car, rocketing into the sky. With the sunlight being what it is, McCree barely makes out that it's Quinn, as the airborne silhouette reminds him far too much of Mercy and her armor. With this distraction, he also misses out on Quinn tossing his cards down from the sky, forming a circle above him. The dark skinned man shoots at the cards, watching them ricochet about with McCree unable to see the bullet in order to properly avoid it. With his lack of focus and inability to find it, McCree ends up getting hit by the ricocheting bullet, and falls to the ground.

“Damn...you...” McCree grunts, grabbing at his shoulder where the bullet hit him. He reaches for his gun, crawling from the spot where he landed, only for Quinn to land in his armor and kick the pistol away from him.

“Glad to see this armor worked well for a first time.” says the bounty hunter, grabbing McCree by his bandana. As he holds McCree up to meet him in the eyes, he rears back his fist, and punches Jesse to ensure the outlaw is out cold. Once he's out like a light, Quinn heads over to Ashe's stolen bike, and starts to make a quick phone call.

The bounty hunter grins, silently ecstatic that he'll be seeing Ashe again, much sooner than he anticipated.

##

"So this is Dead Rock Gulch…"

"You got a problem with it, pal?"

"Whoa, no! No problems here, just never knew what I was in for with a place named like that. It feels…fully alive."

As Quinn makes his way through the throngs of people celebrating within the desert town, he looks around with some astonishment. When Ashe's crew told him to meet up here, he imagined the place to be a literal ghost town, yet in this very moment the atmosphere feels more like a celebration of Cinco de Mayo or Mardi Gras given the number of people crowding the streets. While the bounty hunter would love to hear what this is all about, it's best to avoid another accidental offense like the one that just happened.

The Deadlock sniper, an omnic that wears a green hoodie, put his rifle down as he guides Quinn through the celebrating crowd, all while he wheels the bike to their destination. McCree is tied up atop the seat of the ride, his mouth gagged through his own bandana so that the bounty hunter didn't put up with his mouth on the long ride over. All Quinn can do is wonder where Ashe is in all of this, and imagine what she must be wearing.

He's led to a saloon that looks much larger than he anticipates such a huge space should be, although it looks rather well refurbished for something that must have been built in the days of the old western travels. The sign that sits atop the old swinging door indicates that it's only for VIPs only, yet with the bike and McCree present, it seems to give Quinn easy access as the sniper pushes him forward. The bike is left outside, though they bring the former Blaclwatch operative inside for proof of capture.

Once indoors, Quinn looks around at everyone who seems dressed for the celebration, all of them criminals that he's seen throughout the years, whether it was through bounty hunting or just their high profiles within society and media. Quinn sweats profusely, knowing that he would be in a life or death situation otherwise, were it not for the fact that a certain someone sitting atop a golden chair at the top of the stairs had held her hand up the whole time to keep them all at ease. And with her presence, there's no way the bounty hunter is about to start up a ruckus for the sake of payback or an easy bounty.

As he stares up the stairs, Quinn's jaw drops in awe of the costume that Ashe in particular wears, clearly looking like the belle of the ball. Her outfit in particular seems to be a combination of western steam punk meets Spanish siesta. There are belts all over her shoulders, waist and the one leg revealed by her otherwise long skirt, her bustier made of a leather plate while the shoulders easily slide off to the sides. Her boots have a Roman gladiator feel to them, going up to her knees while showing off her silky smooth thigh. Her right hand is fully gloved, the fabric going up to her elbow, while her left arm simply sports a leather bracelet. Her hair reminds the bounty hunter of older Spanish hairstyles, while sporting a red rose in the right side of her 'do. As she stands up, the Bandido Bitch smirks at Quinn, taking steps down to him while her boots thump into the wood of the stairwell.

"Well, long time no see there…Quinn." says Ashe, her hips shifting as she rests her hands atop them. The mention of his name through her ruby lips seems to stun Quinn, who can't recall if they even exchanged names. He certainly knew who she was at the time, of course. "I actually never thought I'd hear from you again after that cold winter night, but here you are, and with one of my biggest pains at your side." The white haired gang leader brushes her finger under Quinn's chin, causing the dark skinned man to lean into her until the feeling vanished. To him, it was as if he was under her spell for a single fleeting moment.

McCree, meanwhile, growls at Ashe while his bandana continues to stick in his mouth, the outlaw unable to say much else in his current situation. "But then I hear that you're the one that caught Jesse's hide here and brought it for me to punish? How else could I celebrate my birthday?" Ashe asks.

"Wait…today's your birthday?" asks Quinn. "Is that why everyone's celebrating?" The room erupts with laughter, almost thinking that the bounty hunter was joking around.

"No, that's just a happy little coincidence," Ashe explains, "I honestly don't even know what it is they actually celebrate around here, but the timing works out well."

"…I actually didn't think you'd remember me." Quinn admits as the party in the saloon starts to swing back upwards.

"How could I forget?" Ashe asks sincerely. "Do y'all think I'd forget something like THAT, even if we didn't start off on the strongest of feet? And McCree…" Her attention turns to the outlaw, patting his cheek in a mocking manner. "Poor little baby, you got beaten up by the same man twice. That has to feel like a new low for you, doesn't it?" She snaps her fingers, with two members of her Deadlock Gang taking the tied up Overwatch agent away. "Be sure to take him to the "arena", boys, we're gonna have ourselves a little show later tonight."

The men in her gang lead McCree off to the side, with most of the guests following behind. Whatever this is going to be about, Quinn is going to have to miss it, as she grabs him by the cross harness and leads him up the stairs. "Trust me," she says, "nothing is going to be more fun than what we're going to do in just a little bit."

##

After Ashe took Quinn on a ride atop her bike, the bounty hunter finds himself at a rather expensive looking apartment complex, one he can’t imagine being in such a small little location like this. Once inside, Quinn can't help but study how immensely gorgeous it looks. It almost feels as if the Bandido Witch had lived more luxurious than imagined. Or maybe it's just bigger than he realizes, with most of the space occupied by a large table and the bed. He did find it odd that she would have such a table, covered in a fine cloth, in her bedroom, however...

"Nice digs." Quinn says, pulling Ashe's seat out for her.

"This isn't anything all that special." Ashe scoffs. "I mean yeah, it’s big, but I’ve had bigger. Since I own the room and don’t just rent it, I wanted to make it feel more like home, something that inspired my current lifestyle, like the Gunslingers."

"The what now?"

"Gunslingers. Old movie from the 1960s, starred Beverly Garland. Y'all might wanna consider giving it a watch sometime."

"If we can find a film projector and a reel, sure." Quinn says, seating himself across from the Deadlock Gang leader. Bob soon comes in, a bottle of wine in hand while placing out two glasses for them to drink from. After that long trek since the diner, Quinn had expected food to be served, for some reason. Although if this goes where he think it might, he knows he'll end up dining on something, all right…

After shooing off Bob, the omnic not immediately taking any hints from his master, the bandit takes a swill of her drink, smiling as it dribbles down her throat. "I must say, Quinn, I didn't think I'd be seeing you like this. Not only showing up here, but with the best birthday present a girl could ask for? Quite the surprise." She pauses, chuckling so hard that she tries to keep her hand steady to avoid any wine spilling out of her glass. "Matter of fact, I figured the next time we meet we'd be staring down the barrel of each other's guns."

"I'd honestly wouldn't want that to be our next time sewing each other, actually." Quinn admits. Just before he goes to drink his wine, the bounty hunter shivers over the sudden touch of something against his leg, rubbing against the fabric of his pants. Ignoring it as it goes further up, he adds, "I mean…I REALLY enjoyed that night together. Even if all of that came from us having a rocky start."

"Speaking of rocky relationships," Ashe says to change the subject slightly, "how on Earth did you manage to run into McCree and get my bike back?"

"Simple. He was still mad about his gun. We fought a little. Then I punched his lights out." Even for oversimplifying the story, that really is all the white haired bandit wanted to hear. He removes his laser pistol from the cross harness, showing it off to her in its finished form.

"So this is what you worked on that night." She says, admiring the craftsmanship. "I'm assuming you used it on his at some point."

"Yup. Along with everything else I had on me."

Impressed, Ashe bites her finger as she passes the pistol back to the hunter. Grinning seductively at him, she says to Quinn, "I think you'll have to show some of that to me at some point."

"Oh, I will…" Quinn says, his eyes shut as he sighs suddenly. By now the tip of her boot had finally landed on his crotch, with the Deadlock leader pressing it hard while twisting her foot from side to side to really stimulate the bounty hunter. He knows all too well that she's toying with him, yet he still has enough awareness to do the unthinkable, even throwing Ashe off guard by grabbing her boot and pushing it up against his crotch. The hunter grunts, laying back as he enjoys the experience, seeing the dropped jaw of Ashe while she remains astonished by that move. "So, about my payment…"

It's clear by now that Ashe is in heat, having gone these last four months without a proper lay. She removes her foot from the boot while Quinn still holds it, standing up from her seat and doing more unthinkable things, such as crawling right over the table to meet with the bounty hunter. "I think we can discuss that once we're done here…" Ashe says with a seductive sigh.

The bandit leans into Quinn, her ruby lips pressing onto his natural dark ones for a soft, romantic touch. Quinn's eyes shut, humming against her as he soaks in the touch her lips leave on him, remembering their first time together as if it were some long lost distant memory. Ashe closes in on his face, ensuring that their lips remain together for longer than a few quick pecks. The bounty hunter doesn't mind it in the slightest, having missed the kisses she gave him in that cabin so badly.

The two continue to make out just a little longer, until Ashe backs away and rolls off the table, making her way over to her bed. With her back turned to the bounty hunter, the Deadlock leader gives a small turn towards him, winking as she starts to undress her somewhat complicated costume, given how many belts have been buckled up along her body. Quinn remains at his seat, merely watching his goddess as she removes the top of her outfit, leaving her back exposed while everything under the tailbone remains in his view. She holds the dress up like this for a good while. Teasing him on until she finally allows the gown to fully drop, exposing her beautiful backside to the bountiful hunter.

Crawling onto the bed, Ashe turns to her side while remaining on her hands and knees, giving Quinn a good view of her breasts as they dangle in the air before rolling onto her back, resting her head atop the pillow while curling her finger towards him. "Well, don't just sit there," Ashe says in a teasing manner, "do something."

Never in his life has Quinn been more eager to hear those words.

Springing from his seat at the table, Quinn starts to undress himself as well, bringing himself down to his bare black skin before laying on top of the bandit. Instinctively, the white haired woman wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. This time the two have more fire and passion in their lips, with the pair bringing their tongues into the mix, using them to swirl about in their mouths while swapping saliva about. Quinn reaches out for her breasts, hearing her hum as his thumb flicks against her nipple. The touch the bounty hunter offers hardens her pink nub, bringing excitement in her already heated body. Her back arches as his other hand leads down to her groin, with his fingers brushing over the clit. Chills run down her spine as the bounty hunter continues to play around with her nub, until she breaks away from his lips.

"No no." Ashe says, her mind too aroused to properly say what's on her mind. "No time for foreplay, just give me that dick."

"You sure?" Quinn asks.

"Feel it down there, I'm pretty wet enough." Ashe bites her lower lip, guiding his fingertips over the entrance to her slit. Quinn believes her, as his fingers are almost immediately covered in her vaginal juices. "Go on then, sugar, shove that dick in me now!"

Without any further coercing, Quinn does just that, his dick already rock hard since he first laid eyes on Quinn and her birthday costume. He keeps his eyes on the white haired bandit, seeing her face contort when his bell slips between her curtains. Her eye twitches while she sucks on her lip, eyes rolling back as the bounty hunter stretches her vaginal cavern out. Quinn stifles his laughter, never having seen her make such a face before. To him, it's a testament of just how badly she needed this, having gone months without such a plowing.

Then again, the same can be said for him.

Quinn starts off by slowly jutting his hips against her body, hearing her moan every time his dick slips through her folds while the crown hits against her cervix. At first, it remains soft and simple, with the bounty hunter giving his queen time to adjust to his size. He can't imagine how else she's been handling herself in the intervening months, but he can definitely tell that she's out of practice. Her hole feels just as tight as the first time they had done it, something Quinn can't forget about as the night remains etched into his memories. As the bounty hunter picks up the pace on his thrusts, he watches Ashe's eyes close while she shows off her pearly whites, rolling her head around her shoulders while she enjoys the pleasure his cock brings her tunnel.

"Oh, fuck…fuck…I've missed that so much…" Ashe says aloud, her body shivering from such sexual pleasure. Quinn grins as he remains over her body, bucking his hips against hers while she finally adjust to such a thick dick. His eyes move down to her chest, watching it heave with every breath the white haired woman takes while her breasts begin to bounce every time he thrusts against her well aged body. Her arms wrap back around his shoulders, while her legs manage to wrap around his lower torso. This gives Quinn a better angle to go inside his goddess, with his balls managing to slap against her taint. Ashe grunts heavily while she receives the pounding, his dick sliding much more easily inside her snatch.

The Deadlock leader gives Quinn a few more minutes in this position before she uses her limbs locked around him to roll themselves over to the other side of the bed, with Quinn now pinned underneath the white haired woman. She smiles at him, leaning into his ear to further toy with her dark chocolate candy. Her tongue makes its way into his ear, the bounty hunter sighing as it makes its way through his grooves. His cock throbs within her snatch, the pulsing veins further adding to the bandit's arousal.

After playing around, Ashe sita back upright, rocking her hips atop Quinn while his dick moves around inside her tunnel, the meaty rod pushing against her cervix on repeat. She breathes heavily as the staff makes her heated, with beads of sweat forming on her pale skin. Her nipples remain hard and stiff, with Quinn eyeing them intensely while smacking his lips together. He manages to lift his upper body off the bed, craning his neck out to get a good taste of her mounds. His lips lock around the front portion of her breasts, suckling on them while his tongue plays around with her nipples. This causes the Bandit Witch to gasp as he nibbles down on the pink stiffness, while using his hand to tweak the other one about.

"God, fuck, you're so good with that tongue…" she groans, holding his head close to her bosom. She starts to buck harder atop the bounty hunter, having grown so horny that she can't hold back her urges any longer. She can't help herself, finally caving in and indulging herself in her own orgasm.

Within moments, Ashe tenses up atop Quinn, growling through her teeth while she holds his face tightly against her chest. Her fluids start to squirt out around his dark dick, making a mess of his crotch that soon spills on top of her bed sheets, moistening the fabric up rather quickly. The Bandido Bitch quivers atop the bounty hunter, practically smushing him against her chest while she leaves him nearly suffocated. His cock begins to twitch heavily inside of his white haired queen, far too eager to cum as he continues to feel her juices coat his member during her orgasmic intensity.

Tired out from finally feeling relief after months of pent up fury, Ashe collapses on top of Quinn, her breasts still right in his face even as he lays down. The Deadlock leader pants heavily, failing to close her mouth as she takes in deep breaths. “Oh, shit...” she says. “I needed that so bad...”

“Don't tell me you're done already.” says Quinn, his voice muffled while Ashe relaxes on top of him.”I didn't even cum yet.”

“Sorry...” Ashe says as she rolls off of the bounty hunter. “I really needed that after so long. Of course we can still play around, just give me one sec...” She turns her back to Quinn for the moment, reaching into the drawer of the night stand that sits next to her bed. She grabs the glove that she had been wearing previously all throughout the night, putting it back on her right hand, with her ass sticking in Quinn's resting face. With the right button press, the glove comes to life, vibrating around her hand before she shoves her middle fingers inside her asshole, with the white haired bandit grunting with delight. “Well, you're not just going to sit there and watch, are you?” she grunts, rubbing her fingers against her inner rectum. Her other hand spreads her vaginal lips open, her juices oozing out of her pot as she looks back with an innocent look. “Get back in there and finish the job, Quinn.”

“Right, sorry!” Quinn says, finding himself with a second wind that gets him kneeling behind the white haired beauty. He shoves his dick back inside her snatch, with Ashe humming in delight now that her tunnel has readjusted to having him stretch her out after months of zero occupancy. Taking her from behind is such a wonderful feeling for Quinn, who hasn't experienced anything like it since that snowy night. He takes full enjoyment out of the position, thrusting into her backside hard while she keeps her fingers and the anal vibrator in her asshole, with Ashe feeling double the pleasure while her asshole quakes thanks to the toy.

While he can't see her directly, Quinn still sees the face Ashe makes into the glass doors that lead out to a balcony, one that certainly doesn't fit the aesthetics of the apartment. The bounty hunter laughs as he sees her eyes rolling back, with an eyelid twitching while her hand grips into the sheets that they continue to make love atop. The dark skinned man pounds away hard against her soft ass cheeks, seeing the face of her reflection taking joy in such a pounding. Truly, he's one of a very small handful of people that are capable of managing that response to a vaginal beating. He watches on as the Bandit Witch moves her fingers around her anus, ensuring that every inch of her backside is feeling the same raw power of those vibrations.

After a while, Ashe brings her fingers, and the glove, out of her rectum, feeling somewhat satisfied even as Quinn still pounds into her. “That should be good enough there, darling.” Ashe says, using her fingers to spread her asshole wide. “Now how about being a sweetheart and giving it here? Don't worry, that glove sterilized my ass pretty good.”

“If you say so...” Quinn says, eager to shove his black dick inside her anus. When his bell tip ends up inside her, Ashe still gasps from the stretching, which is the only thing her vibrating glove didn't prepare her for. Her head lowers into the bed sheets while she and Quinn stare at the window of the doorway glass, with the bounty hunter laughing as his white haired queen grabs at the fabric with her teeth. She grinds away as her anus adjusts to the stretching the dark skinned hunter gives to her behind, still receiving all kinds of pleasure from the attention.

"Hrrrrgh, yeah! FUCK my ass, Quinn, give me a real good ass fucking!" Ashe growls, heaving through her teeth like a wild beast ready to pounce on its victim.

Quinn decides to move the action off of Ashe's bed, managing to lift her up by her hips while his cock remains in her asshole. The bounty hunter puts the stunned Ashe back on the floor, placing her body against the glass pane that leads to the balcony just outside the transformed saloon. Her breasts squeeze against the door window, planting her hands against it while backing her ass into Quinn's hips as he resumes slamming his dick into her backside. The hunter goes in as far as his body will allow him to. Wanting to stretch the Bandit Witch out further than he already can. Try as he might, his flesh bell only goes so far, though both he and Ashe sigh when his precum manages to ooze out, acting as a proper lubricant for her rectum.

Ashe's eyes roll back as she tries to keep her face from pushing into the glass as well. The bounty hunter's shaft is too much for her ass to bare, as she can feel his veins pulsing against the cavern. He's going to cum soon, and the first shot may as well be in her asshole. The white haired bandit backs into Quinn hard, going at such a pace that even the dark skinned hunter can barely keep up with her ass as it grinds and wiggles around his meaty cock. "Go ahead, big guy," Ashe says with a gruffness in her voice, "plug my ass up with your jizz. Let it get a taste of what your milky jizz has to offer, cuz momma's getting hungry for that cum!"

Unable to withstand such an order, Quinn releases his load into Ashe's ass, the Bandido Bitch crying out while her mouth hangs open, her tongue sticking out as well. She nearly melts with the amount of seed that her bounty hunting lover gives to her rectum, flooding every inch to the point she swears there's expansion of the anal tunnel. That sensation doesn't last for too long, as the milky spunk starts to seep out around Quinn's cock like her fluids before, dripping onto the floor beneath them. It's not long after that Ashe cums as well, dripping out more juices that mixes in with the bounty hunter's seed. The Deadlock leader doesn't care, as she'll have Bob clean it up later on.

Quinn can't help but lean into Ashe's back, his body going limp after such a release. Their sweaty bodies practically stick together at this point, with the bounty hunter pressing his lips into her neckline. "Okay…I think…I'm spent…" says an exhausted Ashe.

"You can't be serious." Quinn says, pulling his lips off her skin. "I've still got a lot left in me, and I've seen you go for much longer."

The white haired witch chuckles, leaning back into Quinn. She wraps her arm around his neck, sighing as she stares back at him. "Oh, Quinn, I bet you can still go, but with all the partying I've done I'm feeling a little pooped. At my age, I don't have that same energy I do."

"You're only like forty now." Quinn points out. "Come on, one more time. And I know the best place to do it, too." Without warning, the grinning Quinn opens the door, much to Ashe's surprise as she continues to lean on the glass. Quinn makes sure to hold her back before carrying her in a bear hug over to the edge of the balcony, where she leans against the rail to look down at the people of Dead Rock Gulch as they continue their celebration.

"H-Hey! Are you insane?!" Ashe shouts, covering her breasts with her hands as her cheeks turn red. "People are going to see us!"

Quinn laughs, "come on, just live a little bit! Besides, look at them down there. They're far too caught up in any celebrations to look up. And they aren't gonna hear us over all that anyway."

"Fine…" Ashe grumbles, sticking her ass out for him once more. "How about you shove in my cunt this time? Might as well fill up both holes…"

Even as his spunk is still leaking from her ass, Quinn happily obliged to stick his cock up her snatch one more time, hearing her hum in delight while she bends over the rail. The bounty hunter makes sure to hold Ashe tightly, worries even with his confidence that she might accidentally fall over the rail. He takes joy in how her ass backs into his hips, her cheeks squeezing between their bodies while her nipples harden due to the cold desert night air. Her breasts bounce about with every thrust Quinn makes against her, all while her juices drip onto his balls before trailing onto the concrete floor of the balcony. So far, this has to be the bounty hunter's best experience with his favorite witch, having gone from the solitude of a cold Russian cabin to the loud and public sexual display during the celebration in Dead Rock.

"Shit…" Quinn grunts, pounding harder into Ashe's pale behind, "I'm getting close, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Ashe responds, panting while her grip tightens up on the rails. While her naked body still feels the chill of the night air, she does gradually grow heated the longer Quinn rams his cock inside her snatch. Ashe gasps louder the more aroused she gets, feeling her clit swell up as she nears her next climax. While the crowd below them may not be able to hear, Ashe is still hesitant about her climax accidentally splashing all over the place. She taps on Quinn's arm to step back, with the bounty hunter doing so for her sake.

Once she's out of the way of the splash zone, Ashe finally releases her fluids as they spritz onto the ground below her, with her tunnel tightening up on Quinn's cock. The bounty hunter grunts as the pressure is placed on his member, which can't hold the space forced down on him for too much longer. He releases his second load inside his queen, filling her hole once more while his seed splashes off the cervix, causing it all to trickle down her vaginal canal.

"Okay…" Ashe says, laughing after a deep breath. "Okay, I think…I think I'm good here. You?"

"Yeah…" Quinn says with an exhausted sigh. "We might as well go back inside."

##

After the two get dressed back up, Ashe leaves Quinn with a peck on her cheek just as the fireworks start to go off outside. "Thanks for another wonderful time," she says, "Not to mention you went and made this quite possibly my best birthday ever."

"Happy to oblige." Quinn says with a grin. "I gotta say though, you got a nice place here. It's amazing that you can manage this with your record…no offense." The bounty hunter is quick to explain himself. "You just have such a high profile…"

"I get what you mean." Ashe says with a sigh. "The truth is I make sure that I pay the cops off and all that junk, just to keep them off my tail. I can't say I can do the same for bounty hunters…well, most of them." She adds with a wink.

"So everyone's in your pockets, then?" Quinn asks. "Why not just make yourself a baron instead? Seems like you could just cut out that nonsense."

"Maybe I'll consider doing just that." Ashe says with a thoughtful grin. She flips the bounty hunter a credit chip, which he catches. "That's the rest of your payment, by the way. And the offer still stands for you to be apart of my gang."

Putting the chip away, Quinn laughs. "Still not up for being apart of a group. Just prefer being my own man. But the offer' s appreciated."

On the outside, Ashe sighs, shrugging it off. On the inside, the feeling of rejection yet again agitated her. But she remains cool and collected, reminding herself that in the end, she always gets what she wants…


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the last hundred years, the United States have been split up into different territories, explicitly divided amongst those who own them. So you have areas such as the Midwest, Northeast, Deep South, and so on referred to as such officially rather than being just a blanket term for certain regions.

Florida has become its own territory, of course.

In the Southwest territory that had once been called Kehoe, a Montana Resort town, Quinn had a log cabin set up in the mountains far outside of it, a little project of his over the last several years with the money he makes from bounty hunting. While it's not a whole lot to look at on the surface, he's made sure to build another floor underground so it can feel pleasant and not so cramped like one expects most one-floor cabins to look. At least when he's underground he'll have a large sense of privacy with nobody to give him any kind of trouble. Since he's been busy bounty hunting, he's had omnics build the place for him, though that also has to do with him wanting to keep the place a secret, that nobody knows that it's his cabin to go to when he finally does retire from the bounty hunting lifestyle.

It's also starting to feel like that time of year for Quinn anyway, where he takes a month break from the hunt so he can recharge his batteries and feel anew when he goes back out. As he steps into the cabin to drop his stuff off, he silently thinks to himself about his future, finally considering going after the Talon operatives and doing something about them that Overwatch can't seem to do; end them. But that will have to wait until he's recuperate, as it's been a long six months for him.

Although, to be fair, the last time he had a 'break' is when he met Ashe once again, dropping off her bike and mutual enemy McCree. He's thankful to have the reward she gave to him, but still can't bring himself to accept the offer of joining her Deadlock Gang. It just isn't his style...

Taking a moment to absorb his vacation setting, getting that nice and cozy feel he had been wanting, enjoying the rustic aesthetic he longs for in his city settings. Then he realizes that he's forgotten the most basic of things if he's going to survive out here in the mountains.

“Food...” Quinn grumbles. He grabs at his stomach, realizing he hasn't eaten since he started his trek to the cabin, and could really use some sort of sustenance to keep himself going. He may be on vacation, sure, but that doesn't mean he intends to slouch off in the next month. Making sure that his security units are in place, given the number of enemies he's made over time, Quinn makes his way to Kehoe, preparing to make a big shopping spree, as he hopes he won't have to make another trip down from the mountains for another month, wishing to enjoy the peace and tranquility of his surroundings.

And as he heads off for town in his souped up SUV, another face watches him leave, her ruby lips curling into a grin. “Okay now...” she says into a communicator, “You know what to do, sugar plum.”

##

While the trip may have taken longer than he liked, Quinn can at least say he won't be going hungry for a while. Though he may have to work out a little extra each day, given the amount of fat treats he bought himself.

After turning off the security unit that protects his house, Quinn steps inside with his groceries, ready to put them away in his kitchen. As he steps inside, putting his food away, he starts to hear humming coming from the living space, which is of course odd for him. He raises an eyebrow at this, putting a halt to his restocking of food supplies to check it out. On his way to inspect the room, Quinn pulls out his gun, taped up underneath the buffet set up in the hallway in case of an emergency like this, and puts his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot first. As he pushes his back against the wall before entering the room, Quinn hears the humming, though it's no louder than it was just a moment ago. He has no idea why the noise is there, but he's certain it's human.

Pivoting into the room, Quinn aims his gun at the target...and pauses, seeing who exactly it is that's broken into his house. A familiar face, her trademark hat off her white hair, resting on the coffee table set in the middle of the room. A shot of whiskey is in her hand, with a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting next to her hat. She's looking somewhat different, now that she isn't wearing the trademark outfit, or even a costume to celebrate her birthday, but there does seem to be more to her in terms of changes, but Quinn is too stunned to even think about that.

As her eyes finally take to Quinn's direction, seeing he's still staring in awe with his pistol pointed at her, Ashe smiles, her ruby lips looking as lovely as ever. “Well howdy, stranger,” Ashe says to him, “didn't know when you'd be back.” She gulps down the shot of whiskey, standing up from the couch to stretch her arms out. “Welcome home, by the way. You're looking as sharp as ever.”

Quinn finally snaps out of his trance-like state, putting his gun down as Ashe approaches him. He's at a loss for words, even as his brain resets itself. “Okay...I have questions.” he says.

“Oh, lookit you, you remembered how to speak words.” Ashe says, teasing him.

“What are you doing here, how did you find me, and how did you get in?”

Ashe sighs, shaking her head even as her ruby lips are smiling. “Well those aren't the questions I was hoping to hear, but I'll answer them anyway.” she says with a shrug. “It's like I said a long time ago, partner, I always get what I want, and I've been wanting to recruit you into the Deadlock Gang for some time.”

“Can't take no for an answer?” asks Quinn, crossing his arms at the white haired bandit.

“What part of 'I always get what I want' are you not following here?” asks the bandit, cocking her eyebrow at the bounty hunter before answering his other concerns. “As for finding you, that was a bit harder. You clearly put up false residencies so you couldn't be found, which is smart for someone in your line of work.”

“It only makes sense,” Quinn says, “given the number of enemies I made.”

Ashe continues, “I do have a wide array of connections, though, and they did eventually get to find you soon enough. Just had to pinpoint which place was an actual place and not just some false hope of finding you out.”

“And then there's the breaking in.” Quinn says with a stern expression, to which Ashe laughs at.

“Technically I didn't break in.” she admits. “The doors were already open when I walked up to the cabin. I just figured you opened the doors up for me, but by the time I got inside I realized you weren't here. So, I figured I might as well make myself at home.” Quinn listens to her words carefully, certain that she's lying about something, though what it was she wasn't truthful about isn't clear to him. He thinks about his security system, and how even if it's not fully installed he still has all the essentials in place, including the access code.

“Bullshit.” he finally says aloud. “You couldn't have known how to get in without an access code!”

“I didn't need it.” Ashe says with a playful shrug. “Someone must've hacked into it instead.”

“Right...I'm gonna look into that.” Quinn heads for his computer, checking it out to make sure it's nothing on his end that went wrong with the security units. After checking the program that runs security for the household, he's stunned when greeted with a purple hexagon-shaped skull candy rotating in the middle of his screen.

“Sombra...” Quinn mutters, raising his fist as he silently curses out the Hispanic hacker.

##

"What, you don't get so bored you hack security systems for free?" Sombra asks the reading audience. "Try it sometime, it's pretty cathartic. Payment would be nice, but this was so easy it's not even worth the credit."

##

“Tell me you didn't get her help.” Quinn says, turning his attention back to the bandit.

“Whose help?” Ashe asks innocently enough. “Honey, I only have networks to finding you, not getting into anything else.” Her lips curl in response to that, clearly thinking about how helpful the Hispanic was in getting her into the cabin for her big surprise. As she sees just how angry this whole mess makes him, Ashe says, “My, you're really riled up about all of this. What's got your feathers all ruffled?”

Seeing as the Bandito Bitch isn't backing down from her claims of innocence, Quinn sighs as he runs his palm down his face. “Just...someone messing with me. It's no big deal,” he admits, “I'll just make sure to get them back for it.” As he finally calms himself down, Quinn finally takes a moment to stare at Ashe, realizing that the bandit has changed quite a bit since their last encounter. Her white hair has grown out much longer, going past her shoulders, and she wears nothing more than a white dress shirt and a slim tie, her trademark gear otherwise gone. In place of her usual pants and boots are tight leather pants that cling surprisingly comfortably to her legs, wearing black ankle boots instead of the thigh highs he recalls from their first encounter. Either way, she still looks as stunning as the previous two times they've run into each other.

“You're totally checking me out right now!” Ashe says with a laugh, slapping his bicep without warning. “Even though you're pissed I'm here, you can't take your goddamn eyes off me, can you?”

“No...” Quinn mutters.

“Well, I'm here now. So you got yourself two choices,” Ashe says, raising two fingers up for him, “one, you can kick me out and I go back to my gang, or two, you let me stick around and keep you company until you're willing to join my gang.”

Quinn exhales from his nostrils, staring at the white haired bandit even as he's deep in thought over the matter. “Well...I guess a little company isn't gonna kill me.” he confesses begrudgingly. “But if you're gonna stick around, you might as well help out with putting the groceries away.” With that, he heads for the kitchen, hearing Ashe's boots clicking into the wooden floor behind him. Passing by the door once more, the bounty hunter sees the luggage Ashe had brought, which to him looks to be about five different bags altogether. “How long are you planning to stay?” he asks with annoyance in his voice.

“How many times do I have to say it?” Ashe says, passing by him to help put the food away. “Long enough to get you to join my gang. And considering I plan to do my own laundry, I'll take as long as I need.” As the bandit starts to help put everything away, Quinn goes off to put her belongings over by the couch. Since his bed is the only one, and suited for only one, he figures this is where she'll be sleeping during most of her stay.

##

After giving her a tour of the household, Quinn and Ashe sat down with a bottle of whiskey that Ashe had brought, going over the last few months of their jobs and what they've been up to. Even in spite of having met twice before now, the idea of Quinn simply shooting the shit with someone that he otherwise would have on his list is still unusual. Perhaps because now that he knows her all too well, both intimately and generally, it's hard to think of such a wild woman doing such bad things. And yet here she is, explaining to him how Bob almost screwed up yet another potential score.

Once the Bandit Bitch notices the time, she sighs to herself, “Dinner time already? Who knew time could fly so quickly?”

“Well there's a lot to talk about.” Quinn admits.

“Right, there's that.” Ashe says, downing another shot before standing up off the couch. “Time to make it, then.”

“Wait, what?”

“You didn't think I'd leave you to do everything while I'm here, did you?” Ashe laughs. “I might as well throw some of my own weight around here.”

“Huh...okay, then.” Quinn says, not at all up for arguing with that. It's nice that Ashe isn't exactly treating herself like a guest in his own cabin, although she probably shouldn't even be here in the first place. Still, given what he knows about her background, Quinn can't help but wonder just how well a cook someone with her lifestyle could possibly be, even if they're as willing to help out as they are.

##

“So this is a surprise.”

“What is?”

“It's good.”

Ashe put her fork down, laughing at the unexpected response given to her by the bounty hunter. She hadn't expected that as a reaction, even if she knew he'd be surprised by just how good it is.

“I'm serious,” Quinn continues, “this is some darn fine cooking! I could probably eat more of this if it were there.”

“That's good you enjoy it,” Ashe says, “though you're not the first to be shocked by my skills.”

“I mean, who cooks anymore?” Quinn asks. “I figured rich types like you always have the omnics doing everything. Me, I just take the instant cook meals and microwave it.”

“Well I'm not self-taught, if that helps,” Ashe confesses, “Bob was always there to lend me a hand. Besides, being out in the desert like I am with the Gang, it helps to have that kind of skill, even if I was the one born with a silver spoon in my mouth.”

“At least you admit that much.” Quinn says. Just before he takes another bite of the cooking, Ashe playfully throws her napkin at him over his comment.

After they finish their meal and wash the dishes, Ashe and Quinn casually take a seat on the couch, sharing the wine that the bounty hunter had brought up previously. In the middle of drinking away and chatting casually, Ashe can't help but look on at the hunter's video collection, seeing a number of different titles on the shelf next to the TV. She walks over to study it, raising a particular eyebrow at one of the titles. “Gunslingers, huh?”

Quinn grins, stepping behind her as she continues to look over his collection. “Yeah, you mentioned it last time,” he admits, “I mean it's not...well directed, but it's fine for what it is. Even so, it got me into the western genre, so I thought I'd keep watching.”

“That's fine and all,” she says, studying the case for Tombstone, “just stuns me that anyone is still using disc technology when everything's gone digital as it is.”

“I'm vintage like that.” Quinn says. “Anything you want to watch?”

Looking again at the Tombstone case, she holds it up and says, “How about this?”

“Fine choice.” Quinn says, letting the white haired bandit pop it in.

An hour later, without even realizing it, Quinn finds Ashe leaning over him, her head resting on his shoulders while her hand starts to rub into his thigh. The hunter hadn't even noticed she was doing this, yet hums in a way that sounds pleasurable. After keeping their eyes glued onto the screen for so long, Ashe turns her head to face Quinn, leaning into his neckline to start pecking at his skin. Quinn sighs in reaction, not at all expecting the Bandit Witch to do such a thing. It feels good, though despite having plowed her twice before, he didn't seem to expect this in any capacity.

“What are you...hmmm...” Quinn asks, his eyes shut as she nibbles on his ear. The feeling is wonderful to his senses, causing him to bite his lip in response. Wanting to reciprocate, Quinn reaches out for Ashe's thighs, only for the bandit to grab his wrist and stop him in his tracks.

“Don't worry your little head about me, darling.” Ashe whispers into his ear. “I'm taking charge from here on out.” She blows into his ear afterwards, seeing him shiver in response. Ashe chuckles at his response, repeatedly pecking at his neck line for a good while, hearing him breathe in a way that lets her know she's doing the job right. When she tires of the spot, she moves onto Quinn's ear lobe, her perfect pearly whites biting down on the dark skin of the bounty hunter. She grinds her teeth away, humming in delight as she flicks her tongue at the portion in her mouth. While he may not admit it aloud, Quinn finds himself stimulated by the bandit's touch, though he tries to keep himself calm, as he already feels the rising occur in his loins.

"Well I see someone's happy to see me." Ashe says, reaching for the bounty hunter's zipper. He doesn't even try to stop her, letting her have her way with his schlong as she wrestles it out of his pants, finding it more than halfway to a full erection. Without wasting any time, she leans into Quinn's lap, pressing her lips against his black bell while her hand massages his rod thoroughly. He sighs as the bandit loudly pecks against his tip, her tongue occasionally wagging at it while his precum starts to seep out the slit. Quinn's body jolts from the way her tongue flicks at his sensitive crown, finding it too much to handle. In truth, he's had his cock throbbing for a good portion of Ashe's visit, but has remained calm and collected until this point. Now that she wants control of the situation, he may as well just let her do as she pleases.

Soon enough, her mouth pushes down on his boner, managing to slide it in with ease. She looks up at him as best she can from her angle, seeing him relaxed as his eyes are still shut. She giggles even as her lips remain around him, her laugh vibrating against the erection as she starts to bob her head along the schlong. Quinn hisses as he inhaled, his teeth clenched together as her tongue swirls heavily along the way, feeling every vein that the bounty hunter has.

Quinn could also feel those same veins pumping hard against her inner cheeks, pulsing with blood to keep himself fully erect. His crown also throbs within Ashe's mouth, begging for release while she still toys with him. Grunting aloud, he says to the bandit, "Ashe…I'm gonna cum…"

"Mhm…" Ashe says casually, still sliding her mouth along his dong. For a moment he believes that she hadn't heard him, but she did. She just prefers letting him explode inside her mouth, hungry for his fluids.

"I mean it, I'm gonna cum…" he grunts again, trying to warn her before he goes off.

"Mhm…" Ashe repeats, looking up at the bounty hunter to give him a knowing nod. She pulls back far enough that her lips remain sealed around his tip, her tongue flicking away at the entry to his urethra while she audibly sucks it off. Quinn's body tenses up, gripping the armrest of his couch as his head falls onto the back rest of the couch, unable to hold himself back for very long.

He groans as his first string of cum flies from the slit, landing squarely on the bandit's tongue. Ashe hums in delight as she tastes his seed once more, adoring the flavor of his cum as it fills up her mouth. Quinn tries to keep his eyes open, impressed with the way the Bandit Witch keeps her lips tight on his dick, with no sign of his seed spilling out of those ruby puckers. Even as it feels like he's stopped leaking his seed, the bandit gives his member a squeeze, making sure she gets every last drop before removing herself. When she pulls away from his cock, Quinn remains impressed that not a single drop fell from her lips, although he does notice a red ring on his dark dick left behind. "You like that?" Ashe asks, sitting upright.

"Oh yeah…" says Quinn, pushing his cock back into his fly. "But now I'm in the mood for more."

"Are you now?" Ashe asks, cocking an eyebrow at the bounty hunter.

"Hell yeah!" Standing up from his seat, Quinn grabs Ashe and hoists her over his shoulder, picking up the Deadlock leader like she's a sack of potatoes. He carries her off to his room, the woman's legs flailing about as she laughs at his efforts.

"Hey, out me down!" Ashe laughs. "I can walk myself to your room if that's what you wanted!"

"But this is so much more fun." Quinn chuckles, entering his bedroom. Once he places the white haired bandit on the bed, he starts to undress himself, telling his guest, "you undress, too. But leave the boots on."

"Got a thing for my boots, do we?" Ashe asks, teasing the hunter as she lifts her foot up for him to study. She does as she's instructed, removing every other article of clothing save for her footwear. With the two of them fully naked, Ashe lays on the bed while awaiting Quinn to join her, only to find that he's rummaging through his bags, as if trying to find something. "Lose something?"

"Just a sec!" Quinn says, not even looking over at the white haired beauty. "I thought I had…aha!" He grins from ear to ear after finding exactly what he had been looking for, and right away Ashe recognizes the device; a glove that has the same sonic technology to it that her glove from their last encounter has. As the bounty hunter turns his attention back to the guest, he sees that she's in the buff, bar her boots, and rolls onto her back, spreading her legs wide for Quinn.

"Might as well get in there," Ashe says, "Just a simple return of the favor."

Getting on his knees before the bandit, Quinn leans into her muff, pecking his lips against her folds while sipping up any juices that trickle out between them. He hears a happy sigh escape Ashe's mouth, the white haired woman pleased with how he teases her. His tongue does manage to slip between the meat curtains, lapping against her walls while her head rolls around her shoulders, the feeling exhilarating for her. "Ahhh, yeah…" Ashe sighs. "That's it, baby, you know how I like it…"

"I've done this with you twice before," Quinn says, briefly removing his tongue from her snatch, "I had better know how you do." Ashe laughs, but only briefly as his tongue slides back inside her, picking up right where it left off. He swirls it around inside the tunnel, causing his white haired beauty to giggle as it massages her internally. When he hits a rather sensitive area inside her body, she can't help but squeeze her thighs together, getting the bounty hunter's head as well. Quinn doesn't mind the pressure of her lovely legs pressing into him, as this is all for her pleasure, after all.

When he's had enough of a taste of her pussy, Quinn takes his glove and places it atop his hand, flicking the sonic device on as it starts to vibrate thoroughly. He watches as the bandit bites down on her lower lip, eager to feel it inside her while the bounty hunter puts it to good use. After sliding it between her folds, Quinn almost jumps as Ashe squeals, jumping from the sudden vibrations that cause her to jolt. She giggles from how it tickles against her cavern walls, all while Quinn is amused at how over the top her reactions seem. Perhaps she's more sensitive than he previously believed.

To add to the fun, Quinn decides to move his fingers around, pulling them in and out of Ashe's tunnel while she breathes heavily. She tries to keep up with the rate at which the glove vibrates, with the bounty hunter's fingers starting to pick up speed as his knuckle jam against her folds. Biting down on her ruby lips, Ashe rolls her eyes back as she grabs her breasts, kneading into them while her legs move about, trying to find comfort until she finally climaxes.

"Oh fuck…" Ashe says with an exhausted voice. "I'm getting close, Quinn. I'm so close. I'm almost…there…keep going…" As she hums in a high pitch, Quinn does as the bandit asks, going hard and mean against her muff until her juices start to splash out. The white haired woman squeals as she finally hits her orgasm when the dark skinned man hits her spongy area, causing her to erupt against his fingers. He watches as the stream of fluids escape from inside her, splashing onto the sheets and leaving a dampness on them. Ashe cries out through her teeth, biting her knuckle as she continuously relieves herself on the bed.

When she finishes, Quinn laughs, turning the glove off before slipping his covered fingers from her snatch. "I take it you enjoyed that?" he asks with a grin.

"Fuck yeah…" Ashe says, relaxing from such an experience. "But now…I'm pooped…"

"Yeah…kind of the same." Quinn says, wiping his forehead off with his arm. "Kind of a long day with all the travelling."

"You said it." Ashe laughs. "Come on, get in bed with me."

"While it's drenched like that? You'd rather not let me get some clean sheets?"

"I've slept in worse," Ashe assures him, "don't worry about it for now."

As he shrugs, Quinn takes his naked body and lays next to Ashe, who snuggles up with him like he's a giant teddy bear. As she smiles warmly, she rolls her body against his while he remains on his back, leaning in to nibble on his ear. Too exhausted to say much to her, Quinn slowly starts to fade into slumber, thinking about how interesting this day became after her unexpected arrival.

The next month, or however long she'll be here, is going to be quite interesting…

##

"A date?!"

"Sure, why not. Might as well treat you after dinner last night."

After nine in the morning, Quinn had been able to wake up first, treating Ashe to a breakfast of bacon and eggs as they sit at the table in some comfy pajamas. While she did have some stunned surprise over how he made them after the microwave comment the previous day, this news from the bounty hunter seems to shock her even more.

"I suppose you're not at all worried about being caught with me?" asks Ashe. "You realize I've got my reputation as it is."

"Like that stopped me before." Quinn chuckles. "I got your bike back from the so called good guy, didn't I?"

"You did," Ashe says with a nod before chewing on more bacon, "But even then things were rather intimate."

"True. But this time we might as well make some kind of spectacle out of it."

"Not without the right outfit." Ashe tells him. "I'm gonna have to go into town for that."

"You can take the SUV if you want."

Ashe cocks an eyebrow at this offer. "You're sure about that?"

Quinn laughs, "What else are you gonna do, steal it? You still have all your suitcases and stuff."

"Might as well take you up on the suggestion then." With the offer in her mind, Ashe starts to eat more quickly, curiously eager to go to town for the sake of some new clothes. While Quinn thinks to offer her some cash, he stops himself, realizing she likely has enough of it for herself as it is.

In the time that Ashe leaves for town, Quinn takes to cleaning up the cabin, settling himself into his new homestead as he had intended early the previous day. Given he's not the only one sticking around for the remainder of his break, he figures that he may as well go about dusting things off as well. There's still some sawdust left over from when the omnics built the walls and such, so that needs to go as well.

By the time he finishes, Ashe returns with his keys, dropping them onto the buffet in the hall. “Keep yourself busy?” Ashe asks, finding the bounty hunter resting on his couch.

Quinn nods, his eyes shut as he prepares for a nap. “Cleaned up and stuff, that's about it.” When Ashe comes into the living room, he opens his eyes, seeing the things she picked out just for the evening; a dress, concealed inside a white plastic bag, and a shoe box, big enough to fit a pair of boots inside. “So what'd you get?”

“That's a surprise for later.” Ashe says, winking as she heads for the bathroom, leaving them there for the time being. “And if you find this and try to peak, don't be surprised to find a hole in your head.”

“I'd know you're there,” Quinn admits, “but I'd rather not have the cabin end up looking like swiss cheese in that bout anyway.”

After Ashe hangs the dress on the shower curtain rod and leaves the boots by the sink, she smirks to herself as she heads upstairs to the bedroom, putting away one more bag that she had concealed under her coat...

##

That evening, the pair head into town, prepared to have a wonderful dining experience. While they drive to the restaurant in his SUV, they still look rather classy otherwise. While Quinn sports a suit and tie that he mostly owns for carrying out certain bounties, he can barely keep his eyes on the road while driving. He keeps looking over at Ashe, who wears a black strapless gown that shows her cleavage rather well, and knee high heel boots that go well with her outfit. She also sports her trademark cowboy hat, something that the bounty hunter never thought could finish off the ensemble, but somehow makes it work quite well.

“Like what you see?” Ashe asks, smiling at the hunter.

“A little too much.” Quinn says with a chuckle. “Although I think I'd be better if the view on my dashboard were a little less.”

“Why whatever could that mean?” Ashe asks, ignoring her boots as she rests her feet on top of his dashboard. Quinn smirks, aware that she's messing with him now that she's aware of his love of her footwear.

After parking in the lot to the restaurant, Ashe and Quinn head inside, with her arm wrapped around his. As they're led to their table, they ignore the looks that they get from the other patrons dining, whether it's due to how Ashe looks in her gown or the fact they recognize one or the other due to their professions. While they may not pay the others any attention, Ashe still smirks, enjoying the eyes that are drawn onto her.

After their orders are taken, and their champagne is served, Quinn finally breaks the ice on a matter that's been on his mind since her arrival. “So, about your being here...?”

“I've already stated my reasons why, Quinn.” she says, taking the first sip of her bubbly drink. “I want you to join me.”

“I've heard you already,” Quinn says, “but I prefer being my own boss. I'd rather self-employment than working under someone else's thumb. Even if that thumb is attached to some pretty hands...”

“Are you lusting over my hands now?” Ashe says, keeping her laughter down to avoid further attention from the patrons.

Ignoring her comment, Quinn continues, “The point is, as great as it would be at your side, I'm too comfy with how I am now. So I couldn't join the gang.”

“Well, technically you wouldn't be joining the gang.” Ashe states. “You'd be joining me. And even if you weren't keen on being an underling, I wouldn't keep you there the same way I have Bob or anyone else. You'd be more like my co-lead. And if things go according to plan, you'd help me lead the Southwest territory too.”

Quinn's eyes widen at this statement. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that?” Ashe asks casually. “My mistake. So, I suppose I should start by talking about...this...” She waves her hand over her face, which Quinn can't take his eyes off of anyway. “So, some time back I decided to steal and use some of that slow aging tech from that angel lady when we first met.”

“Doctor Ziegler?”

“Sure, her.” Ashe says, not at all concerned with names. “But basically, that. I've been at this bandit thing longer than you'd think, but by now I'm getting a little bored about it. And I seem to remember you saying something about me trying to be governor for the territory, or at least talking about how I might as well wield some power since the police are in my pockets as it is, and I thought, why not go through with it?”

“That's quite ambitious.” Quinn says, never expecting the bandit to actually go through with such a suggestion. “So you're just, you're gonna go for the office?”

Ashe nods, “Yup. It's gonna take some time to get the plan to play out, but I know it'll get pulled off well in the end.”

“Uh huh...and this has nothing to do with the fact that it may take the bounty off you once and for all?”

She shrugs, “Maybe, maybe not. Though given the plans I have I wouldn't be surprised if someone tries to put one on me anyway while I run the place.” She pauses for more champagne. “Although let's be honest, such a job is gonna be stressful as fuck, and I don't think I can handle it on my own. So I figure it best to have someone work with me, both in the territory and the crew, and we can do well with things from there. What do you say?”

There's a pause from the bounty hunter as he hears her out, processing what she's offering him. Sure, he's used to being his own man, but to be at Ashe's side over the territory as she rules it? It's a bit much for him to answer on the spot.

Fortunately for him, their meals arrive in the nick of time, prompting Quinn to say, “Let me think it over just a little.”

Over the course of the next few minutes, Quinn and Ashe sit silently while they dine on their meals. Ashe keeps her eye heavily on the dark skinned bounty hunter, often hiding behind the rim of her hat as she looks down at her plate, eating away at the meal she ordered. All the while Quinn looks around himself, deep in thought over the matter of her offer. To him, it's a drastic change in lifestyle, meaning he'd probably be able to live a bit more wealthy while having some sort of underlings to slap around in a manner similar to what she does with her gang members. At the very least, he can retire from hunting bounties all the time, even if he hasn't managed to get the big kills like he wanted off of the Talon agents...

With their plates finally clean, Quinn finally prepares to speak, downing his last bite as Ashe waits on with eagerness in her eyes. “So...it's an interesting offer.” is all Quinn has to say about it. “But what I don't get is why, of all people, you'd want me to be at your side. I think your butler's a little better in that regard than I am.” Ashe laughs, but Quinn continues. “I'm serious. Like...we've played around once or twice, thrice if you count last night...”

“Four times if you're lucky tonight.” Ashe says, cocking her eyebrow while smiling with glee.

Quinn pauses, hearing those words knowing that he's going to have something one way or the other tonight. “Okay, but...that's been it. We aren't business partners, we were literally on different sides of a track our first time, so I can't see why of all people you'd want me as a co-leader.”

Holding her champagne glass up, Ashe sighs, reaching it out to Quinn for a potential toast. “Let's just say for most of my life I've been getting by on my wits. Not a lot of planning comes around until they start acting up and telling me to go a certain way. And those wits, they keep nagging me about you. So if I've gotten by on just wits alone, following them to you, then the fact they tell me you're a good bet is all I need.”

As her hand remains out, the glass tipped towards him for that toast, Quinn sighs, thinking that there really is nothing better than that in his life. Grabbing his own glass of champagne, the bounty hunter taps the rims together, saying to his white haired beauty, “I'm in.”

##

When they return to the cabin later that evening, Ashe gets frisky with the bounty hunter right away, pushing him against the wall of the hallway while she presses her ruby lips onto his, Quinn stunned by her sudden signs of affection. “How much champagne did you have again?” he asks, having her lips off his long enough to ask.

“Not enough to get drunk.” Ashe says with a laugh, hugging the bounty hunter tightly. “Mmmmh, I'm just happy that we finally have this union! You and me are gonna rule over the Southwest territory something fierce!”

“Once we get there...” Quinn says. “Come on, I think I know where you want to go.” Grabbing her by the hand, Quinn leads the bandit to his room, helping her onto the bed. Once she's laying down, he lies atop her, pressing his lips against hers while she hums in a drunken delight. Still sober enough to know what she's doing, Ashe returns the favor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they hold one another close for their comfort. They breathe heavily through their nostrils, their mouths open wide as they push their tongues against one another, the bounty hunter especially looking to place dominance over the bandit. Once she feels his erection pressing against his suit's pants, Ashe shoves Quinn off of her, smiling at him as she starts to remove her dress.

“What do you think you're doing?” she asks playfully, slipping the gown off from her chest as it drops to the bed. Wearing only her boots, she kicks it off from there, reaching over to the night stand to pull something from the drawer.

“What do you think? I thought we were making love.” Quinn says.

“Oh, we most certainly are.” Ashe replies, naked atop his bed. “Did you forget what I said last night though? I'm the one taking charge here.” She removes her hand from the drawer, pulling out a black harness with a ten inch silicone cock attached to it, causing Quinn's eyes to grow wide with shock. He had no idea she's into that stuff, though considering how into her boots he is, it's not too much of a stretch for her to share something so kinky with him. Her eyes direct right to his pants, noticing that his bulge doesn't die down, instead seeming to push harder against the fabric. “I'm not hearing a no.” she says, placing the harness on herself.

“I just didn't think you were into that.” Quinn states, finally snapping out of it to pull his pants off.

“You're surprised?” Ashe laughs, putting some lube on the toy cock. “Have you met me?”

“Fair enough.” laughs the bounty hunter, removing his coat and shirt next. With his body bare, Quinn crawls onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees as he prepares to take Ashe's cock.

“I hope you've had some experience with this before.” Ashe laughs, rubbing the tip against his asshole, watching it pucker as she tries to slide in.

“Actually, this is my first time.” Quinn moans, rolling his eyes every time the bandit pushes her cock against his backside.

“In that case, it's a good thing I lubed this up.” she laughs. “It's about as thick as your dick.”

Before he can ask if that's intentional, Quinn squeaks when the toy rod finally makes its way up his butt, the crown pushing against the inner cave as the rest of the rod starts to penetrate his anal entry point. She chuckles as his back arches in response, while his rod throbs from the slow push the bandit makes inside his body. Ashe gives his dark backside a slap, which causes him to jolt from the surprise, yet he remains where he is, on his hands and knees while her dildo slides into his anus.

As he grips onto the bed sheets with his fingers, Quinn sucks on his lower lip, looking back to see just how much of Ashe's toy cock is inside him. While it feels like it's going a far distance up his butt, it looks to only be at the halfway point. And with the knowledge shared with him by his white haired beauty, he starts to wonder if this is how she feels anytime he plugs her up with his dick.

Once her cock is inside him, Quinn takes a deep breath, as her hips and the base have made it all the way to his dark ass cheeks. As if adding to the matter, there are balls plastered into the silicone member's mold, which pushes up against his taint. While he's lucky they don't go down to his own sack, it's still something he'll be feeling in the meantime.

The cock doesn't feel too bad inside Quinn, he admits, as the lube does help him somewhat. It still strains against his walls, especially over the prostate within. As Ashe backs her toy rod out of his butt, she slams it back against his cheeks, hearing the grunt from his clenched teeth as he feels the full thrust coming from her hips. The impact of her crotch hitting him allows Quinn to feel the full force of the balls on the dildo as they slam against his taint, hitting a rather sensitive area for him. The bandit laughs, finding it sweet how the bounty hunter takes her rod, not at all complaining about its thickness.

"You like that?" Ashe asks, brushing her finger over his bare back. "Or do you just like it when I do it to you?"

"Since you're the first to do it, I guess a little of both." Quinn groans as Ashe repeatedly slaps her hips into his dark backside, feeling his rectum loosen up the longer she goes with it. He's amazed at the way he bucks into him with such experience, rocking against him while attempting to push her penile-shaped toy further into his corn hole. She only wishes she could be under him while she plows away, watching his dick grow out of pleasure from penetration while it swings about in the air.

The longer they go, the more relaxed Quinn gets with his situation, the toy dong feeling much more smoothly against his prostate and anal cavern. There's a few times where he clenches his sphincter down on her toy, but that seems to only be so he can make it all feel better against his insides. His cock continues to bounce underneath him, just as stiff as the silicone device his white haired lover has inside him currently. He laughs, wondering if Ashe had actually made a mold of his member when he wasn't looking. It can at least make sense in why she would say it's as thick as him. He can certainly feel his own length, considering how deep it gets within him.

Soon, Ashe leans over Quinn, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She laughs as she continues to drive the dildo in his ass, though a bit more slow in her rhythm. "So how much are you enjoying this, Quinn?" Ashe asks him in a seductive tone.

"Its crazy…" Quinn groans. "I never thought I'd be in this position before."

"Then I bet you're glad you know me." Ashe says, rubbing her fingertip along his chin. "We can get into all sorts of kinky shit together." 

"I think I'd like that…" says the bounty hunter, grunting even as he laughs.

Ashe leans into Quinn's ear, biting down on his ear lobe as she had the previous evening. This relaxes the bounty hunter for a while, allowing her to nibble and grind lightly on him while she puts more power behind her hard thrusts, slowing down the tempo just a little to do so. She rubs her hand over his throat, massaging his Adam's apple before running both palms down his chest. The bandit rubs her hands along his masculine build, knead into his strong, well built chest like he would her breasts. She even brings her thumbs against his nipples, pushing them in to hear the trembling groan escape his mouth, pulling the sheets out of place in response.

"Well that was a hard yank, wasn't it?" Ashe says, resting her cheek against his. "You must really like how I press into those, don't you?"

"Yes…" Quinn says silently, exhaling his words.

"Well we might have to change positions for a little." Ashe says, patting his rear end. "This is more tiring than I thought."

The bandit and the bounty hunter do so, with Ashe pulling her toy cock out of Quinn's ass beforehand. She lays on top of the bed, her back on the messed up covers while her boots remain on her feet. The bounty hunter takes a moment while his white haired love lubes her dildo up just a little more, his asshole flexing after receiving such a stretch from the device. Ashe just looks on, amused by his reaction to taking something up the ass for the first time in his life. It still feels rather sweet to her, knowing that she's the first to have ever penetrated the bounty hunter.

When he's ready for another round, Quinn crawls on top of the pale skinned bandit, his cock rock hard as it points in her direction. He takes hold of her rod, guiding it into his asshole for another round. As it enters his rectum, Ashe tries to keep a straight face, watching as his expression looks tense taking it up the butt for a second time.

"You look like you weren't expecting that!" Ashe cackles.

"I thought it'd be easier the second time!" Quinn grunts, slowly pushing down on the toy until his asshole reaches the base. This time the balls are right against the start of his crack, which might not feel as bad compared to how they rested against his taint.

"Now start bouncing." Ashe says, grinning from ear to ear. Quinn does as he's asked, grunting as the toy pushes against his prostate as he rocks his hips against the shaft. He takes deep breaths while his cock throbs, bouncing around as he uses his kegel muscles to flex on the dildo. Ashe keeps her eye on his cock, watching it rise and fall as if it goes along with Quinn's breathing patterns, while his sack rests atop her harness. The bandit knows she's going to be in for a show, as this is the first time she's let anyone sit on her like this for a good pegging.

Ready to go, the bounty hunter bounces with more effort on Ashe's toy dick, the bandit keeping her eye on his rod as it bounces in place. His scrotum hit against her harness, though not so hard that it hurts anything. She sees the expression of pleasure in Quinn as his eyes shut, breathing through moans of delight as the dildo brushes up against his prostate. He bites on his knuckle, grinding against the dildo while Ashe grips onto his hips to keep him from bouncing too far up. That doesn't stop him from bouncing against her body, his cock throbbing as it swings forward with his thrusts against the toy.

After a while the bandit notices the way Quinn's dick throbs, twitching at her as she stares right down the barrel. She can see just how eager he is to cum, even as she feels he can try to go just a little longer atop her. She's curious to see how much time he can spend on that dick before cumming without her assistance. She wants to touch his prick, yet prefers to watch him go.

Soon Quinn leans over Ashe, resting his hands on her breasts while he gives him a similar treatment by kneading into her melons, watching the bandit hum in delight as he touches her chest. He gives her nipples a pinch, her eyes rolling back from the tweaking he delivers to them. All the while Ashe tries to push one of the straps of her harness against her snatch, using it to rub herself to orgasm. While she enjoys giving pleasure to the bounty hunter, she wants to enjoy it in a similar manner. When it creates friction against her folds and clit, the white haired woman is ready to get things fully in motion.

After that, Ashe starts to thrust her hips upwards against Quinn's ass, hearing them slap together while the bounty hunter's face tenses up once more. His eyes lock onto the smirking Ashe's, his veins pulsing as they continue to pump blood in order to keep him stiff. She can hear his breathing grow heavier as he closes in on her face, his cock throbbing as it begs for release. Ashe's expression is quite similar, as the strap has managed to squeeze between her folds, arousing her through friction. She times it just right, giving Quinn one more hard thrust to push against his prostate and get him to reach his peak.

Quivering in place, Quinn groans as his seed blasts out of his cock, white streaks landing atop Ashe's torso as it gets as far as the underside of her boobs. He grabs hold of his dick, groaning loudly as he furiously releases his seed on her pale white skin, the Bandido Witch watching on in amusement. However, she manages to squirt out as well, her fluids dribbling against the strap between her folds while she wraps her arms around Quinn, bringing him close for one more long kiss, her ruby lips meeting with his. Even after they've both experienced the joys of climax, they can't help but show their passion and respect for one another, embracing in the heat of the night.

Despite his size, Ashe manages to roll Quinn over, her toy popping out of his anus while she presses against him, leaving the cum squished between their bodies as it sticks to the bounty hunter's skin.

"So that must've felt good." Ashe says, cuddling the bounty hunter.

"Yeah, it was." Quinn responds, wearing a great big grin. "Too bad I didn't make you cum."

Ashe scoffs playfully. "You'll have plenty more chances to do that." She replies, pecking his nose. "Unless you always want me to plow your fluffy rear."

"I say we switch on occasion." Quinn replies.

"Good…" she says with a yawn. "I think I'll let you know how this plan of mine works out in the morning…"

"Yeah, that was exhausting." Quinn laughs.

##

"…that was exhausting!" Quinn says, wiping his forehead down.

"I'll say. I knew governing was tough, but who knew we'd have to meet that many people over an inauguration dinner?" Ashe asks, plopping down at her chair behind the governor's desk.

Some years have passed by after that evening, with Quinn and Ashe successfully taking over the territory. A proud moment, to be sure, and at least for a while it will take the bounty off her head. The two have certainly dressed the part, with Ashe sporting an elegant two piece dress while Quinn wears a light black coat, leather gloves that have openings for his fingers, a white button down that resembles the attire of the 1800s, pants made from a similar fabric as his longcoat, and a leather cumberbund..

"At least the festivities are done and over with." Ashe sighs, using her hat to fan her face. "Now we can move onto the good stuff."

"Now hold on a second," Quinn says, stepping behind the desk with the new governor, "What kind of good stuff are we talking about? You mean setting up the rules with the police, showing the lower politicians who's boss, or…?"

Looking out the window behind her desk, Ashe tries not to laugh, seeing as the sun is setting in the southwest. "You know goddamn well what I mean by good stuff, you."

"Just making sure." Quinn says, shrugging at the former bandit. "I'll go meet you in the master suite."

"Why not just do it here?" Ashe asks in a seductive tone. She grins at Quinn as he turns arpund, reaching into the drawer of her desk, pulling out a rather familiar harness for the retired bounty hunter. "I'd rather we christen this office instead."

Smiling at the white haired bandit, Quinn starts to remove his pants, ready to go another round with the new governor.


End file.
